in Gods We Trust
by Scribble novice
Summary: Boredom is the bane of every immortal being, more so for the older ones. When The Eldest God of Death finds himself in a particular funk he decides to try something new. To give himself a challenge. Poor Jaune
1. Chapter 1

For as long as man has known of immortal beings they have also aspired to become one. Hardly ever were the worries and woes of such beings thought of when the ability to outlast everything seemed so great. But there are many things that would cause an immortal being an even greater pain than death.

The pain of grief from losing those close to you, long outliving thise you care about. The pain of isolation, hiding yourself away from a world that would probe you to see how you work. Perhaps these all pale in comparison the worst pain of all for a powerful, everlasting being.

Boredom

Though it may seem silly to those who are not in the know but boredom is not something so easily cured as finding a good book or looking at some hilarious event when you predate all these things. When you yourself could do more than the writer of some novel could hope to imagine what could there be to interest you.

Because when the very fabric of reality could be bent at a thought, space and time can shatter to your whim, and Robert Downey Jr. has stopped playing as Iron Man what do you truly have to look forward to?

Such is the problem of the current Eldest God of Death.

Potum Sanguis has quite the interesting tale across his many millennia of life, though reminiscing of the past does nothing to fix the present. A sad fact of life, and one that Potum is near constantly reminded of.

And so, the pale man sat across his throne, abyss black hair pooling around his shoulders falling off to either side. legs splayed over the arm in a manor akin to a teenager.

His stained crimson lips pressed into a thin line as his eyes faded between the many colors found in a rainbow, not a shade nor hue neglected. The palm currently holding his head up was something that would send shivers down the spine of those that knew him.

He was bored.

Usually this is a terrible sign for all, including the other gods, especially those ranked below him. Even worse that the mighty master of death waved away all challengers, not even the promise of a good fight seeming interesting at this moment.

It is with this worry in mind that the black haired, ivory skinned god rose from his seat and went to speak to his lord. The god above all others, even those known as The Critical Concepts.

The hierarchy of the gods is a simple thing in all honesty.

The farther back in time you go the higher they rank in the chain of command, usually. Gods that were worshiped around the same time often come to agreements or compromises with each other on things pertaining to their domains.

Potum however is an Eldest God. As the name would imply he exists at the pinnacle of command with only one being of higher command than himself. Of course, this means nothing about him being able to command other gods to change things drastically but he is given just respect.

The only being higher than him on the proverbial totem pole of command is the ultimate god who prefers to go by the name Dub. A being that has existed far beyond the beginning of man or any other being in existence.

To put his power into perspective, think of things this way. Potum is the eldest God of Death. If it pertains to Death his word is law by the powers of reality. If he wishes for you to simply die then it happens, whether there may be a reason for it or not. He could simply look you in the eye and ask you to die. The fact remains that it will happen.

However even some of the other god's joke that if Potum were to ask for someone to surrender their soul onto him they would do it willingly, as he is simply that charming.

In comparison to Potum's abilities Dub's domain is all realities. Dub's word is literal law because he is the creator and controller of reality. Everything that has, is, and will happen happens because he wants it to. And that includes all realities not just the one he physically happens to be in. And even then, he could physically be in all of them if he so wishes.

Several gods joke that the only reason Dub doesnt seem to get bored is because he decided he can't.

If Dub were to make a stone he could not lift he could make two alternate cases of reality happening at the exact same moment within the same space where he can both and not lift the stone.

An odd idea for most people to wrap their heads around I am sure but fret not, he doesn't stick around long. He never needs to.

"Lord Dub" the deep, smooth voice of Potum calls out as he kneels before what could be considered his boss on the non existent floor. Around him seems to be an endless cosmos filled with stars, planets, life and any number of things that would boggle a mortal mind.

Oddly enough while Dub is the literal most powerful being In any form of existence he is rather humble and often asks Potum to not address him as such, and though he could simply make Potum stop addressing him in such a way he believes in a true free will as opposed to forcing circumstances

Potum simply enjoys talking in such a manner.

To describe what Dub may look like would be impossible in any form of mortal understanding, existing in a state that if Potum cared would most likely boggle him as well.

You see Dub can never truly pick what he wants to look like so instead decides to be everything. If you could observe him closely you could tell that his body exists within all states of matter, and all known elements, at the same time. Again, an odd concept but that's what makes it fun for Dub. Commonly he takes a male humanoid shape but again that is only more often than not. At any given point he could be literally any number of things.

The other gods simply ignore it and carry on.

"Hello Potum. I am already aware of your condition and approve of your idea." The ever-shifting mass speaks with a mouth only to make it easier on the psyche of those he speaks to. His voice seemed to only emanate from the mouth in a calm and gentle tone.

Asking for an actual face to look at is just taking all his fun away.

"My lord I thank you for approving of my idea but I must ask you to elaborate. I have yet to come up with said idea." Potum asks in a calm and smooth tone as before. Of course, getting irate would do him no good but he has also grown used to Dub and his method of speaking.

"I apologize. The twins were here mere moments ago and I simply forget about the relativity of time after talking with them." Dub speaks again as he floats still in the center of the infinite cosmos. To say he was doing nothing would be incorrect but to list all that he was doing would take too long.

"They do have a tendency to mess with one's understanding of the flow of things. I was also unaware you could forget things My lord. That seems rather dangerous." Potum states with only the slightest hint of worry in his voice. This is the closest thing to fear that Potum has EVER shown.

"Meh. If I want to stop I will. Now then your idea was to go to another universe and pose as a mortal being. Given those systems you put in place with the other gods I approve of this idea." As Dub spoke the final words of his sentence a Potum found himself gone from his master and the realm of the gods.

Now he stands in a field of lush greenery with the sun shining down on his face. The smell of honey suckles hang in the air while all things seem peaceful. Birds chirp in the distance, uncaring of this man's sudden presence. Quiet and serene it's almost a place the Potum would come to catch up on some light reading, were it not for the screaming of the many dead that he could hear.

It is only now that we can truly see the entity known as Potum can be made. A tall, slender man with pitch black hair that reaches down to the center of his back. His ivory skin glowing in the sunlight while his eyes scan the area changing to every color imaginable, one after the other.

His clothes seem like an older style of a three-piece suit. Black slacks, black leather shoes, black vest, over a simple white button up shirt. A crimson cape flowing in a breeze that nothing else seemed to notice or be effected by.

At his side lies perhaps the most interesting piece of attire. On his hip is a simple looking katana with a black hilt, stored in pure white sheathe.

"So then, lord Dub said my idea was that I take the guise of a mortal. Of course, I could limit myself if I were to possess the form of a living mortal, though I first need to see what goes on in this world before I can truly decide how I would care to follow this through." Potum spoke to himself. A habit he finds helps him think clearly.

Shuttung his eyes Potum takes a deep breath, filtering through the souls of this universe. Many, many mortals have been slain on this planet. each and every souls was open for Potum to look at, talk to, command.

He really didn't need to close his eyes but he finds it easier to pay attention to the dead if nothing were to distract him.

" _I see... Aura... Semblance...Grimm. I now have an understanding of at least a first-person view of this world's history. Though slaying the Grimm would be child's play for me_." Potum thought to himself _"my current level is far too great to enjoy myself. perhaps even suppressing myself to my limits would be too great... though My Lord did mention taking the guise of mortal."_

Potum cut his thoughts short as he sensed a new feeling. The feeling of a living being, but one that lacked a soul.

"This must be one of those Grimm creatures" Potum noted, looking at the bear like creature at the edge of a woods not but a mile from him.

A creature that was watching him with a wary sense to it. As though it has some form of grasp of Potum's power. as though it can sense the Death that he embodies.

That may be the reason they were avoiding him.

"Such wretched life forms. Feasting on the skin of man for an idea as tedious as hate. To think they live for such long times and still express such desires... this world has beings who kill such creatures. I could become one of these 'Hunters' but even then, that may not prove entertaining. I am well aware I could slay the beasts even in a limited mortal form. Something I could not so easily predict would be far more exciting." Potum pondered aloud as he began to walk.

His destination a bright light of souls he could sense not far from him. From his knowledge acquired from the dead this 'Kingdom' should be called Vale.

True to his word the Grimm seemed to disperse and flee from around him for miles on end. No doubt he would draw attention in such a display. Not that he was ever one to care but perhaps, for the sake of entertainment, he should keep things hushed.

Musing to himself he continued his walk directly to the wall of the Kingdom of Vale. His knowledge gained from the dead has already given him a perfect understanding of where most things are in this town and an interesting idea.

"No one said I must fight the beings myself. Even in my most limited form I would be able to lay waste to thousands in a moment. However, if I were to possess the body of another mortal then my abilities would be even further limited. What's more I would also be able to socialize with the humans of this world. Oh, the joy of so many different cultures and people. Truly something I could never grow bored of." Potum began to form a plan as to who he would possess and what qualifications would make them perfect.

"This 'Aura' seems to be an approximation of the power of their soul. As such it would require quite the large Aura for my vessel to contain my limited power. As well I would like someone young, perhaps a teenager. They are often social beings. What's more a Hunter or Hunter-to-be would be preferable. It would be best to cover up my slaying of these Grimm. I would prefer to stay male. I would have to let Serena assume command if I possessed a female and that would simply ruin my fun. Finally, someone who will be with large groups of people so to have more opportunities for socializing." he spoke raising a finger on his left hand with each qualification he added.

"Usually I would require to search the world for a being fitting of these parameters but with such an accurate display of spiritual power I may be able to..." he closed his eyes able gain letting his sentence hang as he continued to walk along the streets of Vale, his leather loafers clicking against the concrete walkways often occupied by civilians.

Several strong Auras were around though none seemed to meet his preference. Quite a few seemed to be gathering in a large metal contraption.

Then he found it.

Burning a bright white in a sea of different colors this shone out. This one showed promise. This one was also getting on the metal contraption with the other powerful Auras.

He was to be a Hunter. Perhaps to go to this 'Beacon Academy'.

A perfect choice.

With target in mind Potum shifted to a spectral form, not even gaining a second glance from the many civilians around so used to Hunters and their odd abilities.

Crossing the distance between him and his soon to be host in a single step was of no effort to Potum.

As he stepped into the young blonde's body he quickly dropped his own power to the lowest form it could possibly go. Though by the standards of this world even that would still be godly.

The blonde young man suddenly stood bolt upright at attention as his eye flashed through every color of the rainbow in seconds before finally settling back to their original deep sapphire blue.

Looking down at his hands he opens and closes them as if seeing them for the first time.

and for a few moments silence hangs in the air.

After a few moments of this he finally spoke. "It would seem I am now Jaune Arc. Do not worry young man. I will make you the hero you so wish to be. I will also do many things you will enjoy." The deep smooth voice of Potum spoke aloud as he his eyes swept his surroundings.

Many powerful mortals stood around him, all acting like typical teenagers. Conversing, forming their groups, speaking to their friends, complaining of overbearing parents, cleaning weapons that could rip the arms off a civillian should they attempt to use it.

The usual.

" _and perhaps garner the attention of the fairer sex while I am at it"_ he mentioned internally, looking at the several beautiful women around him, before closing his eyes and enjoying the gentle hum of the engines as they coasted through the skies.

 **END NOTE**

 **I've made some minor revisions to this chapter and soon to be those after this one. I have finally regained my muse and proud to announce that I will be continuing this and several other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In Gods We Trust Ch 2**

Potum flexed 'his' hand experimentally as he sat in one of the cushioned seats aboard the 'Bullhead' as it were so horribly named.

From what he could tell there was no discomfort nor pain with him overshadowing the soul of the young man, though his conscious and subconscious minds were in a form of stasis under his own, but what could be expected when a god suddenly jumps inside you and uses you as a skin suit.

Standing and attempting to limber himself up more Potum finds himself restricted with the armor the young man has. True the chest plate would help against attacks to the heart but only against civilians. From the accounts that Potum has of the dead the weakest of the grim could easily tear through the white metal as though it were paper. On top of that it only seemed to protect the chest and shoulders offering nothing for the very much needed arms and legs.

And if that culminated together were not enough it seems that the armor was designed for someone larger as when he tucked himself forward to stretch his back he found the armor (read "useless extra weight") digging into his abdomen, something that could easily get the young man killed in any real battle where he may find himself on the ground.

Something that simply must go and so he removed the piece of metal that hung from his chest and shoulders, tucking it away as it seemed to hold sentimental value with the young man, and questioning why he would wear such things on the flight to combat school instead of simply having it with the rest of his luggage.

It didn't take long after he removed the armor for the snickering or straight up laughing to start. At first it was nothing too concerning but then Potum noticed that most of those laughing were motioning towards him in covert ways so that only those around them would normally notice.

Unfortunately for them he could notice the motions and took notice that they were motioning toward his hoodie. It took him only a moment to realize there was something on his newly acquired hoodie and as he looked down he could do nothing but deadpan.

"truly? What could this even allude to?" he muttered asking no one in particular as he glared down at the odd-looking rabbit face on the front of said hoodie. "This simply won't do. I'll have to dispose of this as well. " He muttered slightly louder before taking hold of the bottom of the hoodie and rolling it over his head.

The laughter and snickering halted as soon as he began to feel a cold breeze rush across his abdomen, the cool air of the bullhead making itself abundantly clear. In fact it made the god shiver at the soft touch, an action that gained a few pleasant sounding noises from those still watching the possessed blonde.

At first it had confused Potum how he could get such a reaction from simply removing a jacket to leave himself in a plain white t-shirt. That is until he ran his hand along said abdomen, hoping to quell the sudden uprising of annoying goosebumps.

It would seem that in addition to forcefully expanding Jaune's Aura his possessing the young man's body pushed his physical abilities to the absolute limit possible for his form and subsequently gave him a figure that would be impossible for anyone else to match without some form of powerful outside assistance.

In other words, beneath his clothing Jaune now has a body formed of little other than sexy, lean muscles which lead to looks of desire from the girls, and a few men, and looks of jealousy from the men, and a few girls.

While most were willing to stand there and stare, with either a red face or a predatory glint in their eyes, there was one willing to step forward with a definite sway to her hips.

Her hair fell down like a beautiful waterfall of liquid gold as her lilac eyes took in his form. She seemed to approve if her confident smirk were anything to go by. He genuinely smiled when she walked up though she was a bit close for his comfort at this point but not so much so that he dares ask her to move.

He noted off to the side that he was once again getting looks of jealousy but disregarded them entirely. If they wanted to talk to the young woman they should have taken the chance to do so.

"Gotta say handsome that was pretty smooth. Make everyone look at you with that rabbit and then show off that sexy bod like that. By the way momma like" she said with a wink pushing herself closer to him so there were barely a few inches between the two of them, certain portions of her body pressing into him.

"Oh? Would momma care to give me her name or should I simply use that? I'm sure the others in the room would love to hear about that form of relationship." He says with his own confident smirk. She was confident, and well versed in wordplay yes but he had millennia on her and it would be damn near impossible to beat him in such an art.

The lightest dusting of pink that graced her cheeks was indication of her thought process before she forced that same confident smile from before to return. It seemed she wouldn't back down that easily.

"Cute, clever, and confident. That's a pretty good set you've got going there. You've got 3 of the 5 C's of a great man. Maybe I'll see if you have the others later." She finished with a wink perhaps expecting him to blush and stammer like a true teenager.

Poor girl, having her hopes crushed by a god in such a ruthless manner.

"and you seem to have 3 of the D's of a great woman. Though the ones bouncing your shirt don't count against you either" he replied evenly, letting the corner of his lips rise ever so slightly as she grew a shade or two more red, stammering out something incomprehensible before taking his hand and leading him towards another part of the ship, towards a confused looking younger girl in a red skirt.

"I want to introduce you to my sister Ruby. Ruby this is… uhhh" she started with introductions only to realize she had never asked for his name.

Potum held out his borrowed hand to take the younger girl's "Jaune Arc at your service." He said with a blindingly bright smile, one that Ruby reciprocated as she took his hand lightly and shook it.

"I'm Ruby Rose, nice to meet you. And I umm… I liked your jacket." She mentioned off handedly as her sister simply smirked off to the side, apparently enjoying how her sister's face grew more than a few shades darker.

"Thank you though I likely won't be wearing it again. It was a gift from one of my sisters' who wouldn't let me see it as I put it on. I only just now learned of the rabbit on the front. In all a prank gone horribly right." Potum claimed weaving a lie using some of Jaune's memories.

In reality Jaune had not only wanted the jacket but ate 50 boxes of some Dub-awful cereal just so he could get the box tops to send in for one. He could only imagine the confusion of those that distributed when they were asked for a large in men's sizes.

"Well ummm uhhh…. Yang help!" Ruby said having apparently run out of things to say along this topic and failing to come up with a new one.

The girl with the cascading golden hair easily slid into Potum's view and spoke as though coming to the social rescue of the young girl were a common occurrence, which given their dynamic may very well be a thing.

"So handso-Jaune, all excited for your first day at Beacon… you are a first year, right?" Yang asked, one small golden eyebrow raising as she asked.

Potum chuckled as he nodded at the question. "yes I am a first year and to answer your other question I am looking forward to it. There are so many new people to meet and so many different stories to hear." He said with a soft smile seemingly lost in a daydream.

"Huh, That's a new one. Usually people are super stoked to become huntsmen and get in fights. Not talk to people." Yang says off handedly as she watched Potum closely, seemingly reanalyzing him.

"Well I already know I am powerful. Eventually fighting gets boring. But stories are great. Stories are different lives from different people with different points of view and different cultures. So many different things that no two stories could ever be the same." He says with the same small smile strapped to his face.

Yang and Ruby both beamed at him as he looked their way. Yang scratched the back of her head before speaking. "I don't really get it but I can respect you wanting to talk to so many people. It does sound really awesome when you put it that way. I guess I just like punching things too much. To each their own you know?"

Potum couldn't agree more. Yang was turning out to be a remarkable human being. Confident to the core, and wise beyond her years. Yang had more maturity than some of the other immortal beings Potum has had the displeasure to meet.

It took only 20 or so minutes before the bullhead had come to dock along the path to Beacon academy, and during the time Yang, Ruby, and Potum had spoken a bit. At one point Ruby suggested they show off their weapons but couldn't quite get that accomplished before Yang stopped her telling her it was a bad idea.

And other than that, Potum was struck with the sight of another beautiful, this one more mature in age than Yang.

She was the Deputy Headmistress of Beacon Glynda Goodwitch and seemed a stern woman even if she were on vacation.

While beautiful she seemed controlling, which would not work well with Potum's very free spirit, or ego. However, he would be sure to speak with her and perhaps lend a hand in relieving some of the stress she no doubt has gained over her time at this job.

After landing things were odd.

Yang took off in a storm with a few of her friend who seemed so generic that their looks weren't mentioning, to the point that Potum disregarded their existence as though they were merely silhouettes rather than people with names and personalities.

Point of the matter being that she abandoned Ruby and he behind to fend for themselves and while there would be absolutely nothing to worry about he still took care to be annoyed by it.

He looked to Ruby who lay in a heap of luggage on the ground while some young girl looking more like a porcelain doll walks up, shattering that preconception when she spoke.

"You oaf what do you think you're doing?!" the porcelain girl demands in what would have become a screech if were not for her pride that demanded she keep some form of level head.

"I uh, I" Ruby tried to form a coherent sentence but couldn't seem to do so. Social ignorance combined with pressure do not for a good mix make.

Luckily, she had a master of verbal arts willing to defend her.

"Quite obviously she was luggage diving. Tis a sport that has quickly gained popularity in Mistral" he replied for Ruby making the younger girl's face turn red in embarrassment and the porcelain girl's face to turn in anger.

"There could not possibly be such a sort you barbarian" she replies hoping to catch him in a supposed lie. He had to hold back the urge to roll his eyes at her falling for such an obvious lead straight into his trap.

"Then why, pray tell, do you seem to believe she did this on purpose" he asked as he had knelt down taking Ruby's hand as he lifted her up from the mess she was in.

"I… I… well I… I never, do you know who you are talking to?" she demanded in a haughty tone as though it would make him cower in a corner were she someone important in this world.

Potum did not recall becoming a god of dream crushing but apparently his domain of death had expanded to encompass the assassination of hopes.

"Do you? Based upon your looks I would say you are the youngest daughter of Jacques Schnee…" he said seeing her swell with pride at being recognized. ".. and yet you talk down to the scion of the Arc family"

If the porcelain girl's face could get any paler this would be the optimum moment to see it.

The Arc family was known for many things. A long history as a family, always having powerful individuals as family members, immense aura levels that few other Huntsman can keep up with, and a great amount of respect shared with Remnant as a whole.

Even the Schnee Dust Company as one of the largest companies on the planet can make things happen as quickly as the Arcs nor do they have near as many connections after Jacques became the CEO.

"Look, none of this was meant to happen and it doesn't have to escalate any farther. Ruby will apologize for falling on your things and you can apologize for yelling at her as you did. Agreed?" he finished putting his experience in diplomacy to work as they both nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I'm really sorry for falling on your stuff. I didn't mean to you" Ruby stated holding out her hand to shake.

"And I apologize for snapping at you how I did. I'm sure if you'd had any choice on where you fell you wouldn't have picked the hard-plastic boxes that contain other people's personal belongings." Weiss said with a small smile before taking Ruby's hand and shaking it.

"See? All better. Now then Ruby what was this about showing each other our weapons?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and small chuckle at the girl's look of sheet joy.

 **End note:**

 **So what did you guys think of that two chapter in a row posting things with one revised and the other made within two hours of the last?**

 **I personally like how I remade this though I would like to tell you the real reason this and a few of my other stories haven't been updated until recently.**

 **Ready? Cause this might blow your mind**

 **I used to type all of these stories on my phone… and then I lost that phone.**

 **Well I say lost it but I know where it is but of I were to try and get it, it probably wouldn't be there, would probably have been pawned off, and I would get in a fist fight (if not shot at) for going into that area again.**

 **But yeah here is an update to In Gods We Trust. I hope to work on failure to fraud next. And then a new story. Then I will cycle back to greater gaming.**

 **Anyway, scribble novice done scribbled. Peace**


	3. Chapter 3

**In Gods We Trust chapter 3**

It took no time at all for the little Rose to pull the red rectangular object from her back promptly flipping it in her hands and showing off the amount of shifting it does before finally imbedding it into the concrete blade first.

Weiss had taken the opportunity to jump back in a panic at the sudden dust, dirt, and debris kicked up with the more than necessary.

Potum simply allowed a small smirk to form on his borrowed face. "A scythe. It seems fitting for the job considering that would make you a true Grimm reaper." He said with an amused tone. He pointedly ignored the small groan that escaped Weiss' lips. Of course, the pun was bad but one that had to be made none the less.

"I know, right? That's actually how I got my dad to agree to letting me have it. He was laughing about that pun for weeks. It got annoying really fast" Ruby stated brightly though she grew more and more remorse as the conversation continued along that track. Eventually she took to mumbling something about "It was bad and I feel bad"

Seeing the slowly dying light in the eyes of the innocent young girl and finding that she had a great distaste for puns Potum decided to change the subject. "So, what else can your scythe do? I believe it was in a gun form before."

"oh, that's right. Crescent Rose -my baby here- is actually a fully customizable high-powered sniper rifle" she said with pride as she pulled back the bolt on the chamber, a scope springing up after she did so.

"interesting. A deadly fighter if you keep yourself armed, but what if you are disarmed.?" He asked with a smirk. He could tell from ho the girl walked, talked, and held herself that she wasn't trained in any other form of combat aside from her scythe wielding.

His observation was only further cemented when she collapsed her weapon, turning as red as either of her namesakes, and began to press her index fingers together, looking away ashamedly. "Y-yeah my family has been telling me to work on that, and I was even going to in Signal but then I got moved forward two years and now I'm at Beacon and I have studying to catch up on and it's all going to be too much." 

She had ended that little conversation in a burst of super speed though Potum was unfazed, after having extended conversations with Veloci -the goddess of speed- nothing could lose him again.

"Well from my understanding we will have teams. I am sure that someone would be willing to help you with both your school work and unarmed combat." Potum replied leaving Weiss with a dropped draw. She had not understood anything Ruby had said passed the word family.

"Now what of you Weiss what weapon might you use?" he asked to which Ruby suddenly perked up, ecstatic to learn about a new weapon. A bit too much as she quickly entered Weiss' personal space.

Ruby had actually gotten so close so quickly that Weiss felt the need to jump back and enter a battle stance with her weapon drawn. Once she learned she was in no danger she gracefully acted as though it were on purpose, fooling Ruby with her 'smooth moves'. Potum was not so easily tricked but would you expect any less?

"Ahem, as is only befitting of a Schnee I use a precision weapon, a Multi-Action Dust Rapier. With it I can use 6 different forms of powdered Dust. As well my entire weapon is formed from only the highest quality titanium making it both light and durable." She said with a proud smirk, perhaps at being able to recite the speech so well, or perhaps at the quality of her weapon.

"I see, and what if you were disarmed? What could you do if you were without your weapon?" Potum asked making Weiss sputter suddenly at having the rug torn out from under her so to speak.

"W-well I am still able to use my glyphs without my weapon, though with fewer different effects." She replies heatedly after being so embarrassed.

"Well that is better. Perhaps I could teach you both some basic hand to hand training, same team or no." Potum responds already coming up with a few martial arts styles from several different worlds that will help such small framed women.

"So Jaune what weapon do you have?" Ruby asks suddenly hoping to learn more about the mature young man so willing to help her.

"Myself? I use something iconic of the Arc family. Crocera Mors, the weapon used by my great-great-grandfather in the Great War." He says unleashing the blade and shield-sheathe. The white metal of the shield seemed to shine in the light more so than the reflective steel of the sword.

"But… what do you do for fighting Grimm that are flying, or far away?" Ruby asks while there was even a flash of concern on Weiss' porcelain face. Potum could only chuckle at the small girl's concern and that fact that Weiss felt the need to cover hers up.

"fret not you two. I am more skilled than I may seem. I assure you I have many skills that would fell even great Grimm." Potum said with a confident smile. Ruby eyes began to sparkle with unfiltered awe at someone who could fight very powerful Grimm while Weiss showed unfiltered skepticism.

"While I doubt you could hold up to such claims you are here at Beacon so I will assume you are good enough to gain entry here." Weiss stated as they all continued through the courtyard they had only stopped in to show off their weapons.

"Now then how much longer before we get to the auditorium? I don't want to miss the Headmaster's speech." Weiss says after a few moments of silence between the three of them.

"Hm? We were heading to the auditorium? I was under the assumption that you all just wanted to stroll the beautiful courtyard with me." Potum replied with a shrug before turning to Ruby who immediately began to turn sheepish.

"I was, uh, I was following you guys" she replies with her arms behind her back kicking some dirt on the ground with her swinging leg.

It took no time at all for Weiss to become irate at the lack of concern between the two however before she could voice her anger Potum interrupted her. "calm yourself Weiss I've already found the building and we can head there now. I am sure between my skill and your Glyph's we can all three make it in time, granted one of us takes Ruby."

Weiss quickly calmed down at this and though she wanted to ask how he knew of her ability with her glyphs it wasn't really secret knowledge, especially since the Schnee semblance has been relatively the same for countless generations.

Ruby spoke up as Potum had taken a runner's stance. "But I don't need to be carried, my semblance is speed so I can run too." She states with a huff, puffing her cheeks out like an insulted child, and despite her protests that isn't far from the truth.

"Very well then. The far emerald building directly before me is our target." Potum says before disappearing from sight, the only evidence he had moved being the dust cloud being left in his wake as he headed along the walkway.

It had been rather odd stepping into the hall just as the headmaster had begun to talk. His face showed amusement as both Ruby and Weiss had wilted under his gaze, though he seemed stunned when Potum -still borrowing the face of one Jaune Arc- smiled at him confidently.

The majority of his speech was tuned out by Potum though he could agree with a few certain points thereof. One such point being the wasted potential of those here and not so much in them not pushing themselves.

From what Potum could see from the memories of the deceased of this world he could see that many of these 'Huntsmen' died because they tried to overpower the Grimm. In a one on one battle that may work but in a battle of numbers versus one it would be best to dispatch an enemy as quickly as possible with minimum effort. Traps, vital point strikes, debilitating an enemy until they are no longer a threat -or a small one- and then moving to another target. All these things would be better than fighting as hard as you can against one enemy at a time.

At yet a common strategy used by those of these planets. Sad really.

Before he knew it the speech was over and the blonde older woman from before, the deputy headmistress, had taken the podium asking that all the first years head for the Ballroom for the night.

It was just as he began to move that he sensed the powerful soul behind him. A familiar soul though only recently soul.

He took slow steps as he turned careful to not alert the most likely suspicious man. Though he had no doubt he could defeat the man in combat, even in this form, he didn't care to have the world against his meat puppet.

"hello Headmaster, how may I help you?" he said politely with the usual base and charm flooding from his voice.

The silver haired man's eyes only closed a fraction as he scrutinized the one he believed to be a young man before him. It took several seconds before he spoke. "Who are you?" he asked, his words quiet but powerful.

"I don't understand Headmaster, I am Jaune Arc." Potum replies with a smirk. Of course the man would recognize him. Ozpin is a great friend of the Arc family, and though he doesn't seem to consciously remember it Jaune has met the man.

"No, you are not. I have met Jaune before and I am very aware that you are not him. Not to mention that I lowered my presence to the point that a few students actually bumped into me. Yet you noticed me from behind you. The true Jaune Arc would have walked along without even noticing me at all. you are someone much more powerful. Even now I can feel your aura beyond the students around us and I can also tell it is repressed. So again, I ask who are you?"

It had taken only a brief look at the memories of those before for him to see a common phrase that would both annoy and perhaps humor the headmaster. So with a confident smirk Potum replied. "Tell me Ozpin, would you like to learn a new fairy tale."

 **End of chapter An:**

 **So, what did you think? like how Potum turned that around? Should Ozpin learn about the god or keep fucking with him. Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z …. Wait wrong thing.**

 **Scribble novice done scribbled. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**In Gods We Trust chapter 4**

The silver haired man seemed stunned at the choice selection of words, or at least Potum could tell he was if the sudden spike in his projected Aura was any indication.

Quickly Ozpin nodded his head before asking Potum to follow him which he did with an amused smirk playing along the lips of his borrowed face.

It took a few short minutes for them to make it to the elevator that slowly took them up to the headmaster's office. The man seemed unwilling to broach this topic around so many others.

Pushing himself into his seat and quickly turning to who seemed to be a young man before him, Ozpin knitted his fingers together ignoring the steaming cup of coffee in front of him as he looked toward the more interesting of things.

"So then, we are in private quarters that I can assure you are not bugged. Before we being this tale I would ask that you stop limiting your aura so I can understand what level of… person I am dealing with." Ozpin spoke first hoping to get answers to his many question as soon as possible.

"Very well though I shall keep my Aura restrained to this one room, so as not to alarm others that will no doubt sense it." Potum said with an aloof look on 'his' face though internally he was enjoying himself.

Ozpin seemed focused, pushing himself forward in his seat with not well-hidden anticipation in his form before his body suddenly tensed. Every fiber of his being going on alert at the sudden weight that had appeared in the room, at the sudden pressure that forced down on him while the young man in front of him showed no such tension.

'how... how could this be possible. For such a young man to have an aura so great it far outclasses my own. And it's not even within the visible spectrum' were more immediate thoughts running through the mind of one Headmaster. A few others ran along the lines of recording his findings and speaking to those in his Secret Circle about something that may be very well more powerful than they had ever hoped to find.

And here it was in his school, with his students.

Potum became only more amused when he saw the drops of sweat beading off the face of the unflappable headmaster. He only let up the pressure when he saw the headmaster have a hard time speaking.

"You wanted to say something Headmaster?" Potum asked trying, and failing, to keep the amused tone out of his voice. He decided to abandon that idea when he saw how fruitless it was.

Ozpin visibly relaxed once the pressure let up, fixing his glasses and hair before lifting his mug with shaking hands and taking a sip of the contents there of.

After a few moments of what were not well-hidden deliberation Ozpin finally spoke.

"I have many things I would like to say but I should get the most important questions out of the way first… Are you a harm to any of my students? I have seen from that little demonstration that I -and perhaps anyone else- would be no match for you. But I can also assure you that should you harm my students I will do everything within my power to make your life hell" Ozpin said with confidence he may have not actually had. It's not very often that a legendary huntsman finds themselves outclassed by another human. Or what would appear to be one.

The smirk that played across Potum's borrowed lips did nothing to settle the rattled nerves of the headmaster who once thought himself powerful. The words that followed thereafter were much more settling however.

"I assure you I mean no harm to anyone here. I am simply here for something to entertain me and while you have my time I am willing to answer your questions." He said in a tone that would seem arrogant had he not shown that he was capable of defeating every single person in this building… at once.

"I see, well I would hope this entertainment does not harm anyone. I would hate to have to follow through with my threat. My next question being what exactly are you? To be this powerful you must have something assisting you granting you some form of power not seen before." Ozpin said in his slowly returning calm tone, though he took another sip of his coffee to help settle him.

"I am a god" Potum said with an internal smirk, especially at the spit take that the headmaster made directly after he finished his statement. He was also pleased that the liquid seemed to warp around him and would have to pat a lower god of this realm on the head for their assistance.

it took several moments of the Headmaster coughing and hitting himself in the chest before the conversation could continue. just as it got annoying the eyes of Jaune Arc flashed quickly through a multitude of colors and the headmaster found himself no longer hacking and coughing.

"A god? While I find you powerful I can't in good consciousness call you one of the two brothers." Ozpin stated hoping that he was only dealing with a powerful young man and not a true celestial being.

"You misunderstand. This _world_ has only the two brothers but this universe has multiple and other universes have more still. I am known as Potum Sanguis, the highest God of Death. I exist in all realms though I may not physically be there. If you would prefer some context I could end this entire universe with a flash of my eyes. The level of power you felt from my aura was actually my powers lowered to the greatest degree I can have them while lowered further because I have taken this young man as a host." Potum explained knowingly with a content smile.

"I am sorry but I will need something to support these claims. This is quite a bit to swallow you must understand." Ozpin asked hoping this were all some elaborate hoax.

"I understand. One moment." Potum replied before the form of Jaune slumped, Potum standing next to the young man.

Ozpin was tensed, ready for an even more crushing weight than he had felt mere moments ago though when he felt nothing he looked to the pale man floating in front of his desk for answers.

"ah you were expecting my power to have weight? Well there are two reasons behind that. The first being that the weight you felt before was from Aura, more specifically Jaune's though it was forced to expand to amazing heights with me overlaying his soul. The second reason being that my domain is death. While you would normally be able to feel this power, you can only do so in a place where death does not exist and such a place does not exist in any reality. In other words, you are so used to the force of death being around you that nothing will feel different." Potum replied having picked up on a few of the questions that the headmaster may have.

Ozpin nodded dumbly as his world was seemingly flipped upside down. While he was just informed that his own religion was correct he was also told that there were beings so much more powerful than he could ever imagine and even then, he had one of these beings floating in front of him in his very office.

"Why are you here and what will become of young Jaune Arc?" Ozpin asked with a quivering voice as he looked to the floating man, Potum he had called himself.

"nothing will come to harm the young Arc, in fact he will only become stronger because of this. His aura is already forcefully expanded to the point that having this school land on top of him may only prove an inconvenience. His body and form already put to a level that no other mortal man could hope to match. And once I take my leave I will leave behind knowledge of many things he will need to fight. As for the why… well I grew bored. What more can an all-powerful being do than limit themselves to enjoy things?" Potum finished with a smirk, finding a glint of relation in the eyes of the headmaster.

"I see. Well then, I have my final questions about you. Firstly… may I tell others about you and finally, why have you not ended the Grimm already?" Ozpin asked with a serious note in his voice as he watched the man simply float there as if the extinction of humanity were nothing to him. If his description were anything it may very well be.

"well to answer the first I don't really care. I am here to entertain myself and all is fine so long as it doesn't get in the way of that. If you have any more confrontational friends do be sure to tell them. I feel that it will be even more entertaining then." He stated with a soft smile and within that very moment Ozpin decided that General James Ironwood should never ever hear about this.

"for the second question, well that has answers you may not like to hear. Firstly what would you do if suddenly the greatest threat to your lives was wiped off the earth? Your entire society is based around fighting these beasts and millions of your currency are devoted to preparing people for such a fight. What if you suddenly no longer needed them. If the greatest threat amongst you all is each other. Humans are humans no matter where they reside and you would all turn on each other. Your economies would fall because so many things you once needed can be thrown to the side.

You would either end the huntsman program or sick them on each other and as a race that can't even accept some people having animal appendages I do not believe the track record speaks well for you.

And finally, I won't kill all the beasts because I simply don't want to. Because being worshipped was never a care of mine and because I am using them for entertainment." Potum finished with a sigh, disappointed in the sentient race that stood before him. Though they weren't his creation he felt as though they could do so much better.

"I see. So to summarize you are an all-powerful being with abilities beyond my comprehension who has dove into the body of a young man that I personally know so you can go through the years of being a huntsman and slaying Grimm, which you don't care to exterminate, all because you were bored. Did I forget anything?" Ozpin, replays with his nerves thoroughly tap danced on, as he takes a long drink of the final contents of his cup.

"mmm no I don't believe so. While I'm okay with you sharing my secret within your inner circle I would very much prefer I remain a secret to any more than that. I wouldn't care for anyone interfering with me, now would I?" Potum asks before slipping himself back into the form of Jaune borrowing his body yet again.

"I see. Well then, I would have to ask that you give me time to mull over this lest my mind snap, in the meantime perhaps you can go and revisit with some of the students down stairs. I'm sure you would like make friends during your stay." Ozpin replies hoping to find the politest way to ask someone who could end your existence with a thought to get the fuck out of your room.

"Yes, I have connected with a young Ruby Rose and her sister Yang Xiao-Long. It would be best if I left now and simply claimed they couldn't find me than to sneak in in the midst of the night. Or not appear until the morn. Farewell Headmaster." Potum replied with an amused song in his voice for not the final time during his stay at this school.

As soon as the elevator doors closed Ozpin mashed the button his intercom, speaking with Glynda Goodwitch within moments.

"Glynda come to my office, we have much to discuss. I've been given new information that may prove… troubling." He spoke in a solemn and serious tone, more so than the deputy headmistress had ever heard.

Within minutes the blonde woman stood in the office riding crop in hand. "Ozpin what could warrant such a call? Has something happened to Amber?" she asked as soon as the elevator doors had closed themselves, though she had not turned to look.

Ozpin sat there a moment, perhaps mulling over his next words carefully before using them. There were several seconds of silence only filled with the constant of the gears in the room. When he finally did speak it was with a serious, though worried tone.

"It would seem Glynda, that we have gained a new fairy tale"

 **End of chapter 4 An:**

 **Welcome to the wonderful world of my original characters.**

 **Recently there have been a lot of stories of people fighting gods and winning or being able to keep up with gods. Or gods only existing because of belief.**

 **I say fuck that. When I make a god, they are mother flipping god and whatever level of power you have isn't going to match theirs.**

 **I have demigod characters. Half human half god. The only one you have seen thus far is Slakk in An Arcident. He is a son of the goddess of conflict on the same tier of godliness as Potum. He represents physical conflict and thus is immune to all physical pain and harm as well as being immensely strong.**

 **If you would like some backstory I could put that in the An Arcident story but for now I'll just leave it at that.**

 **Anyway, that little rant led to this. Potum is of a level where he can do whatever he wants in any universe and the only one that can get mad about him for it is Dub. He does whatever the hell he wants just for funsies and now Ozpin has to deal with that.**

 **How much coffee will Ozpin need by the end of this? the answer is yes.**

 **Scribble novice done scribbled. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**In Gods We Trust Chapter 5**

Not much had changed once Potum made it back to the ground floors of the school, save for everyone now setting in the ballroom preparing for bed. Honestly it was rather entertaining to see all these young men and women going about their daily lives in the face of something they found important.

It wasn't long before a pair of familiar voices rang out to him above the din of idle chatter. He turned his head to see both Yang and Ruby setting next to each other.

He had wanted to speak to them though he figured it would be for the best if he changed first.

After finding a restroom to change, becoming appalled with the onesie he found before him, and working some quick godly will on the horrid creation, he stepped out of the restroom walking confidently in a two-piece silk suit. For sleep formal.

If the stares and mentions of those around him were any representation then the soft, silver material was a proper choice in sleep wear. That or he was setting a new standard for those around him as he struts between him.

Conversations ceased, pseudo wrestling matches ended abruptly, and most if not all the occupants of the room stopped what they were doing to stare it.

It may have very well been his choice in clothing but it was more the sheer aura of confidence that he released that had so many looking at him. A sheer level of self-assurance that would be hard to find in something twice his age.

With a smug smirk, he walked to a memorable mane of golden hair. Golden connected to a pair of eyes that oddly weren't staring at him but instead on the small girl to her side. Her younger sister.

A sense of compassion he could commend If ever he thought to. A caring sister looking after the smaller sibling in a new environment. Though her concerns were well clouded beneath a façade of a brash hothead they were simple to see if one were to look.

He set his things net to the two, the sleeping bag and pillow provided by the school, with a soft thump, startling them.

"Well hello Ruby, Yang. How are you two doing?" he asked with an amused smile, especially once he watched Yang's eyes follow along his form. Slowly.

"I've been good. Weiss talked to me about getting here early and I told her about why and she said we might be partners!" Ruby cheered excitedly, throwing her hands in the air, along with her book. After a moment, it came back down and landed perfectly on her pillow.

"That's terrific. You've already made another friend besides yours truly of course." Potum cheered giving the younger girl a soft smile that seemed to her smile widen. Truly an adorable girl.

Yang gave a beaming smile at the thought of her little sister branching out. That is until an elbow dug into her side.

"No thanks to you, you traitor." Ruby cried as she began to hit her sister more.

"I must agree Yang, abandoning her at the air docks was not very kind." Potum spoke up before chuckling at the smaller teen getting the edge against her sister. it reminded him of some of his fellow gods.

"Dangit Ruby, you've got hot stuff on your side? That's not fair. Go pick a different hot guy" Yang calls as she easily breaks out of the full nelson that her sister had somehow gotten her in.

"Haha finding favor in me already Yang? But we just met. It's all happening so sudden." Potum replies with the most dramatic voice he can muster, acting out as flamboyantly as he can.

Yang simply shoots him a winning smile as she continues to wrestle with her sister.

Soon after a familiar porcelain doll comes walking into the fray, braving bodily harm so she could reprimand two very loud rapscallions and one gentleman who was simply egging it on.

"What are you two doing?! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Weiss exclaimed in a somewhat hushed tone.

Yang stopped mid punch aimed at her sister's face while also holding one of Ruby's feet. Ruby was trying to perform the valiant act of keeping her balance, with only one foot, while also leaning back to dodge Yang's would be punch.

Potum was simply off to the side chuckling at the antics of the girls. It was entertaining enough to be a show.

"W-Weiss is right Yang. We need to be quiet so people can sleep." Ruby replied before falling to the floor suddenly with a thump.

Yang looked back and forth, hoping no one saw her throw her sister's foot away from her, making her take the aforementioned plummet.

It was odd being in a human body, at least for those not used to it.

Potum had been born as what would later become known as a vampire and even then, that title really doesn't do him justice.

He was the direct child of the Eldest goddess of Death, Mori, and the Eldest god of life, Lavin. Because of this he existed in a state between life and death never quite one or the other but possessing abilities of both.

Later he went on to kill his mother who had been abusive of both him and her position as a Goddess, taking her title as the Eldest God of Death.

And what that means is that there were certain things Potum never had to do. Such as eat, drink, or most importantly in this case, sleep.

And so it was odd to him when the human body he was possessing, even despite the massive boost in power his presence had given it, needed sleep.

For the first time in eons passed, Potum felt tired. So, he did what came naturally to the body he was in. He closed his eyes and allowed the body to rest.

"Hello?" Jaune asked, voice meek as he looked around in the seemingly endless black abyss around him. He had been here for a while, though he couldn't tell exactly how long. The last thing he remembered was trying to not throw up on the bullhead.

"oh. This is interesting" rang a new voice, finally something to stave off the boredom of countless hours left alone with literally nothing to do.

Jaune turned suddenly to look at the origin of the voice, only a few feet behind him.

He was a weird looking man and Jaune has seen a few hunters.

He was tall though not as tall as Jaune. Jet black hair that seemed to just plummet down to the small of his back that stood in a stark contrast to the moonlight white skin that covered his body. Though this wasn't quite the confusing part about him. No, it was actually how he didn't seem to dress like even the most self-assured huntsman.

He wore a three-piece suit, a jacket crimson as blood, with a black vest beneath that, and a white button up shirt further beneath that. Black slacks and shining black loafers seemed to complete the look.

But what would really draw attention is the bright white sheathe at his hip holding a long sword inside it. Well that or the fact that the man's eyes couldn't seem to pick a color to be and thus kept changing

Most of this flew right over Jaune's head as he didn't really have the training to look for all this information and retain it as important.

"uh… who are you? Where am I?" Jaune asked hoping to sound at least a bit more confident than his voice portrayed.

"if I were to guess this would be the space between our minds. And to answer your first question, I am Potum Sanguis, though that name means probably nothing to you." Potum replied with an amused smirk playing across his lips towards the end.

"um… what was that about our minds? Why is the space between them so important?" Jaune asked, nearly disregarding the name as soon as it came and what could be considered more important information.

"Allow me a moment to explain. As I said I am Potum Sanguis, though there if much more to me than a simple name. I am the Eldest God of Death." At this Jaune visibly flinched "and no you are not dead. To tell the complete truth I was rather bored, so I came to this world you live in and took your body as my own for the time being. Of course, holding an extremely powerful being inside of yourself has set you far above the rest of the humans on this planet."

Potum looked amused as Jaune grew angry at his explanation, perhaps not quite enjoying being used as a meat puppet. His thoughts on the matter were confirmed when Jaune spoke again.

"So, you just came and take over my body? Not worried about me or what I would feel like? Not worried about you living my life without any say in it?!" the Arc heir screamed in rage that quickly bubbled to the surface. He seemed to have a sore spot for being controlled, or perhaps he wanted to be a Hunter so badly that nothing else really sunk in. His own lack of ability for example.

"You say this as though I am supposed to care" Potum replied dully though he chuckled as he watched the young man deflate.

"wha-… you said you were a god!? I thought you were supposed to help us?" Jaune cried out, tears brimming in his eyes at the thought of losing his body again to this man. To never achieving his goal. To having to set in the black void for all eternity with only this jerk to visit him from time to time.

"the lower gods perhaps but I am no such being. I am the Eldest God of Death. Your world doesn't seem to have a god pertaining to such things on a lower scale so consider it thusly. When you cut a creature's head off they most often die. However, I am the force of death in this instance. While it is in my Rules for them to die I can at any point decide for them to simply not. On this world alone there is around 100 million people alone. Not to mention the many other worlds and universes out there.

When compared to the infinite number of lives I take and the infinite number of live I will take I can't seem to gather a care for one simple human I will inconvenience. But fret not I have good news.

Firstly, I will be changing this area, now that I know it is here, to better suit you. Perhaps a space here you can have anything you want. Second, I am saving you from far more than you know. As I am to understand it pure luck saves your life more within the next few days than anything I have ever seen.

So, fret not Jaune, I am not simply stealing your body but borrowing it for as long as I find need of it, increasing your abilities as I go along. As I said before you are already stronger than any other human on this planet." Potum finished with an amused smile before fading into the shadows.

It was just as Jaune began to panic. Just as fear and worry began to fill his mind that the black void began to fade away and white light began to take over his sight.

The sunlight shone in through the inordinately large windows, most of the students having risen already while the late risers cursed the sun for its cursed bright light.

Potum's borrowed eyes opened suddenly, not feeling the usual lull or dull mindedness that most people would feel in the morning.

He looked left and right hoping to find the few mortal companions that he had grown to enjoy the company of. It was for not it seemed as they were nowhere to be seen.

Slowly he rose up, cleaning and gathering his things and heading to the restroom, but not before bumping into someone.

"I apologize. I was lost in thought about the day." He replied automatically as he reached out and caught the falling object in the same instance.

Amber eyes widened as they saw someone grab their book, finger slipping in between the pages before they had a moment to turn and then being thrust back into their reach, all while they themselves were kept from hitting the floor.

"T-thank you" she replied in a voice that went far too well with the blush that had risen along her face. Damn her and her fantasies.

"it was no trouble. I saved your place for you as well. And as we have already become so close perhaps I should give you my name. I am Jaune Arc." Potum replied smoothly, letting the black haired and ivory skinned girl stand on her own two feet.

"oh, thank you so much. Finding it would have been so annoying." She replied with an honest smile, actually very happy that he hadn't made he lose her spot too badly, even if she couldn't fathom how he had those kinds of reflexes. "I'm Blake, Blake Belladonna."

 **End of chapter 5**

 **An: So, what did you guys think of this one? Personally, it didn't really work that well but I wanted to introduce Blake before initiation. On top of that I wanted to drive home that Potum isn't really a "good guy".**

 **He's a god and an insanely powerful one at that. He controls a very important force in the universe and is millions upon billions of years old. To try and make about Jaune's feelings would put a huge damper on this story plus not really seem all that realistic.**

 **For the population of Remnant i went by James' statement in the show, after Yang 'broke' Mercury's leg and MILLIONS of people saw her doing it.**

 **This is millions of people that can actually see the fight because there is limited range to the towers and many smaller towns, settlements, and nomadic people.**

 **So I'd say a fair 100 million. Not including the Grimm which don't technically die.**

 **Anyway**

 **Scribble Novice done scribbled. Peace**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: good news everyone, there won't be any other author notes besides this one.**

 **I found that the break lines I have in some of my work don't carry over. I want to know if that's a bad enough issue that it needs to be resolved or is it flowing just fine. Please tell me in PM or reviews.**

 **thankses my dudes.**

 **In Gods We Trust chapter 6**

With an almost arrogant stride Potum walked into the locker room. Having worked a bit of magic had done wonders for his wardrobe. From the original wardrobe only the plain white t shirt that had set beneath a that horrible hoodie remained

Long forgotten was that atrocious hoodie, though it does still live within the recesses of the room's closet.

In fact, the only thing that remained was the plain white t-shirt that had set beneath the thrice cursed hoodie.

Now the blonde walked into the locker room with a dark crimson blazer, the previously mentioned t-shirt under that, slacks that matched the blazer, and a pair of leather loafers.

Of course, Potum has already started to gather something of a reputation, what with his usual confidence and attire. So, it came as no surprise that he turned heads as he walked through the locker room, heading straight for his locker with what could only be described as a carefree smile beaming from his face.

A carefree smile in a small lake of nervous faces and twitches, people excited to be at the prestigious academy but worried they may not make the cut.

"lookin' sharp Handsome. Ready to rock this initiation." Came a voice from his left though he knew she was there before he had entered the room.

Oh, the joy that is omnipresence.

"hello Yang, I am sure I will do well but I have one question for you." He replies, turning to the blonde beauty with a confident, challenging smirk playing against his borrowed lips.

Yang simply raises a single golden eyebrow.

"Can you keep up?" he asks, hoping to get her excited.

If the smirk and punch he got in the arm were any indication he had more than reached his goal.

He smiled and laughed a genuine laugh when Ruby began grumbling about partners. Adorably he might add. The young girl was like a puppy.

He walked away as the conversation devolved about her not needing to grow up, milk handled that for her.

He made it all of 6 confident steps before he was stopped by someone else, though they had the decency to speak to his face.

It was a rather large young man, taller than Jaune at least, dressed in mostly full plate armor, the breastplate of which presented a bird with its wings spread wide. His hair a sort of dirt brown that seemed both slicked back and cut short in the same instance.

He seemed to glare down at Potum who remained unfazed. If height difference were all it took to intimidate him then he would have surely never fought so many giants. True giants standing sever hundred stories tall.

A story for a different time perhaps.

"I saw you talking to the blonde over there. And yesterday you were talking to the girl in the skirt and the Schnee. Now I know you want as much action as the rest of us but you can't hog it all man. I'm calling dibs on Blondie. So stop talking to her or else." The oaf threatened with as he shifted toward the smaller man suddenly.

Potum didn't move. Instead he chose to simply roll his eyes and walk away. Words spent on the oaf would only be a waste of the oxygen on this planet.

Of course, the brute had to have the last word.

"Yeah, glad to see you got the message." He shouted as Potum headed in a different direction, heading again for his borrowed weapons.

Quickly Potum found himself more upset about the interaction than he really should have been. Not that he was intimidated, no far from it. And it wasn't only because he himself was disrespected.

No, his worries were because the yet to be named brute had trampled on a very sacred code. The Code of Bros.

Of course the brute was well within his right to call dibs on a woman, in the sense that he would try his hand at flirting with her. But he was very wrong to make such claim after Potum had already begun talking to her, and even more so as to try to intimidate Potum out of the way.

While not much of an issue it is a level of disrespect that will be dealt with at a later date.

So lost was Potum in his inner musings that he nearly ran into someone, and were it not for the

startling amount of scarlet red suddenly within his field of vision he may very well have.

So like a well-trained warrior Potum stopped mid-movement before he could run into the person with such scarlet hair.

"Pyrrha look out, you almost bumped into someone." Calls a familiar voice on the other side of the scarlet veil that blocks his vision.

The scarlet is suddenly tossed away, moved from his immediate vision and replaced with a face.

A very surprised face, with startling green eyes. A face that soon became more and more red.

"I'm sorry!" the girl shouted as she leapt back, putting some distance between the two of them.

It was only then that Potum could get a good look at the young woman. Her spartan-like armor that covered some of the more vital portions when in combat though still allowed for movement. A shield and spear strapped to her back following the same color scheme of her armor and herself, bronze and scarlet red.

Lean and fit for combat though still seemingly endowed with graceful curves even at such a young age. To add this with her apparent personality would make her seem perfect to most any man.

and though Potum was no mere man he could find the appeal of a woman such as this one.

So, lost was he in thought yet again that he missed the familiar face of a porcelain like Schnee enter into the fray.

He was soon snapped out of his trance once she called out his borrowed name.

"Jaune are you alright?" Weiss asked as she stood of to the side of the tow who had simply stared at each other for the few short moments before her intervention.

"I'm fine though I do find myself being lost and thought more and more often today, which may prove troubling. I apologize for bumping into you… Pyrrha wasn't it?" he said in the most apologetic tone he could find himself mustering.

He may not care for lives in a micro sense he will continue to be polite as he can be thank you very much.

"Yes… that's me." the scarlet haired girl replied though looking rather downtrodden.

It wouldn't set well with Potum if he didn't make amends for his mistake though she may be acting a bit harshly to seem to glum about it.

Lifting his borrowed hand, he offered it to shake. "A pleasure to meet you Madame. I am Jaune Arc." He said, smiling as she took his hand and shook it though she still seemed upset and perhaps a tad bit… expectant.

Beautiful she may be but was she expecting him to ask her on a date or something of the sort? That wouldn't happen any time soon.

"Well then nice to see you again Weiss but I simply must be off. I need to fetch my weapons before we are called." He says with a final smile farewell as he trots farther down the long row of lockers.

Weiss simply smiles back to his departing form before turning to Pyrrha, who stares at the departing man intently.

"Pyrrha… are you alright?" Weiss asks, mildly creeped out by the look of hunger in Pyrrha's eyes.

"yes… merely thinking." The spartan replies in a voice almost too soft to hear.

It was perhaps 15 minutes later that Potum found himself soaring through the air on one of the few occasions that it wasn't of his own power.

Of course, the thought of hitting the ground was of no concern to Potum, having taken a more relaxed, nearly setting position as he sipped at some hot tea that he had conjured in that refused to leave the cup except for when he took a sip.

Quickly the ground came up, trees being the welcoming party for the reunion.

A simple hop, skip, and slice and there was no more tree to block his path to the grass below. The fact that he had split the Beowulf behind the tree in twain was only the more entertaining.

A soft landing that barely shifted the dirt beneath his feet is all that met Potum as he touched down on the ground. A successful impromptu flight if ever there was one though it had presented a new issue.

Potum looked to the blade in his hand. Though it hadn't taken damage from his swing it had stressed against the force that was suddenly put upon it.

Having looked at Jaune's memories and a few of those that had passed Potum learned that while the blade was stronger than most others during its time it only barely held up to the standards of the present day.

And that simply would not do.

Potum was known as many things but humble was no high on that list. he would not be attempting combat with a weapon that would break under the stress of his severely weakened swings.

and so, he forced a pair of runes into the metal of the blade though they would e difficult to see with the naked eye, harder still to understand.

The first was a 'sharpest' rune, one that would make the blade as sharp as it could physically be though it can dull with use until the rune is reset.

However, the second negated this slight. An 'indestructible' rune is a lesser known and lesser available rune that would require massive amounts of power to activate.

Of course, it wasn't anything to a being of the same caliber as Potum.

Giving the blade a few test swings Potum found the way the sword slid through the air as though it wasn't even there quite enjoyable.

Even more so when the three Boarbatusk showed up.

Glynda was having a hard time believing this new tale that she had been entrusted with. Of course, she had felt the same about the Maidens and even the Grimm Queen but this. this was something of an entirely different league.

Apparently, a god, and not one of the two brothers, came from wherever he may exist and took over the body of a young man forcing his body to become as great as it possibly could be and forcing his aura to reach a level of sheer magnitude that it forces headmaster Ozpin, long considered the strongest huntsman alive, to his hands and knees so that he could go through the training that all Beacon students take to become certified Huntsman.

All because he was bored.

What made it worse is that she was the only one entrusted with this knowledge at the moment. She couldn't even complain to someone about the level of bullshit that this was.

Oh sure she could tell someone but what if it were true? What if he truly were a higher being that could wipe out all life on this planet with a whim?

If she were to reveal his secret and he find that his entertainment was lost on this plant he could simply erase it.

Poof. Gone. All of them. Humans. Faunus. Grimm. Trees. Animals. All of it lost, gone forever all because she wasn't willing to accept a sim- a single concept.

Never before had Glynda Goodwitch thought about a level of power so high that you could just think millions if not billions of lives away.

And even worse is she seemed to be in a position where she could very easily set said power into such a state.

For years she had complained about the amount of work she had to do around the school, the amount of paperwork she had to keep up on.

Oh how she wished for those times back.

Potum glared at the dispersing dust that came from the corpses of 3 little pigs.

Reaching his hand out he stopped the dust, examining it in a more critical sense than 'that's just what happens'

It soon became apparent that these particles were the building blocks for the creatures, the pieces that would create these beings of darkness.

And it seemed that as they floated away they left to be recycled.

"Can't have that now can we." Potum stated with a confident smile, clenching his still outstretched hand.

The small black particles didn't burn nor sizzle. They were not moved nor blown away, nor even cut to smaller pieces.

At one moment, they existed and at the next they did not.

"Now then. To find myself a partner" Potum said with an excited smile, sliding his borrowed blade back into the sheathe before walking away, whistling a jaunty tune.

 **End of chapter 6: important note.**

 **AN: hey guys, I know this chapter wasn't the best but It will get better and more actioney soon.**

 **This note is actually about a poll I wanted to bring up in the reviews.**

 **Who do you guys want Potum to partner up with? Who do you want the teams to be made of?**

 **If you're worried about plot don't be because I'm making this up as I go along. I have an end goal and that's pretty open.**

 **If you don't make reviews (or the ideas are deemed dumb) then I will just stick with mostly canon things.**

 **K that's it. Have a nice day, and yes, I did just tell you what to do. Don't disobey your overlord.**

 **Scribble novice done scribbled. Peace.**


	7. Chapter 7

**In Gods We Trust chapter 7**

The air sang as another sweep was made with the weapon of death that descended on those unlucky enough to be in its wielder's path.

 **Swish, squelch, swish**

The air chorused as the weapon ended the life of yet another adversary laying yet another carcass on the ground with life fading from its eyes. The three bodies lying beside it half dissipated into the black material that makes up their physical form.

The wielder of the weapon didn't have time nor the care to stand around thinking about this matter though, the black and red from of the reaper racing through the aptly named Emerald Forest with speeds not often heard of by mortal man.

The thoughts of such a being as it moved at such incredible speeds? Ell they sound something like this.

' _stupid Grimm getting in the way, I gotta find a partner. I feel kinda bad for the birdie earlier though. Who should I team up with? Yang would be cool but she ditched me earlier. There's Blake. She seemed cool. Plus she like books. Oh oh oh, maybe I could find Jaune. He seemed really nice and might make a nice friend. Um um who else do I kn-'_

Alas the thoughts of the little red reaper were cut short as she ground to a halt hoping to avoid a collision with the person standing now not 4 feet from her.

Ruby looked up into the eyes of the next four years and couldn't help but smile as it was the cobalt blue eyes of her new favorite blonde. _'that's what Yang gets for ditching me'_

"good morning Ruby. I do hope the initiation is to your liking." Potum said with a small smile as he looked down at his partner for the next four years.

He had thought about who it should be for quite some time. He was sure he could get along with just about anyone here but there was more to it than that.

Whose company would he actually enjoy? Who would he like to see every day? Who would he be willing wo work with and guide without constant flirting fired off back and forth between them? Without worry of political marriages being arranged behind their backs? Without unreturned feelings bubbling up in the hearts or loins of the one he would be working with for the next 4 years.

The thoughts were not easily forth coming despite the parameters set before them.

Near ever interaction between Yang and himself would be filled with teasing flirting banter. However a more troubling matter would be the heads of two powerful families deciding that since their children are partners that they could be life partners as well.

Another concern is that of miss Belladonna and her already roaming eyes when they first met.

Potum was at a loss with a few of these as he tried to way the Pros versus the Cons. A matter he was never the best at.

If he were to be partnered with Weiss he could take a vested interest in her life, help her become the true heiress to a company that was rightfully hers anyway. Perhaps have her father suffer from an incredibly painful and long-lasting heart attack.

The arrogant waste of life.

If he were to partner with Yang he could take a vested interest in her life and help her reunite with her long 'lost' mother in hopes of forming some form of familial bond between the two. No amount of good luck could save the woman from an annoyed god.

but perhaps the most compelling interaction he could have with a partner is bringing true equality between the Faunus and the humans with Blake. A movement he was very much behind.

However, none of the cons he saw with those other partners did he see in little Ruby Rose. A small girl with a soul so bright it was nearly blinding even to him. a young woman that understand the lines between good and evil and fought o abolish those on the wrong side thereof.

There was but one problem with picking Ruby as his partner.

His own bleeding heart.

His inability to be cruel to those that have experienced the loss of someone dear to them because it is and forever will be his own fault.

He had long since decided on the name and ability of his mock Semblance.

And were to tell the young girl exactly what he was able to do he may find himself hounded with a desperate plea.

And though he shouldn't he knows very well that he will concede.

"I'm doing great Jaune. I killed some Grimm and went looking for an awesome partner and I found you so yeah." Ruby replied with a beaming smile on her face. her weapon still out and in her hand.

"I do believe that is great Ruby. I'm not sure but I don't think I could have gotten a better partner." Potum replied, enjoying the way the young girl shied away from his praise. i

It was adorable how she covered herself with her cloak. How she pressed her index fingers together and drug her large black boots through the dirt. However as adorable as it was Potum would rather get out of this forest and have something interesting happen.

"Ruby, we really should be heading towards the ruins." Potum said suddenly pulling her from her from her embarrassed state.

Ruby suddenly leapt up into the air cheering "yeah legs go" with one fist raised before walking off in the wrong direction.

"Ruby," Potum called to get her attention. She turned to him with the most curious look on her face. "the ruins are this way" Potum staid before pointing in what would be about a 90-degree angle from Ruby.

Pyrrha was having a great day all things told. She had met Jaune Arc earlier this morning and had been pleasantly surprised when he didn't make any kind of fuss about her name or status. He didn't seem to recognize her and treated her as only another young woman that he was polite with.

And she'd loved it to the point that she decided she had to have him as a partner.

Alas it was not to be it seemed. She had put in her greatest efforts to track the young man as he descended from the sky, measuring where he would be, where north would be according to him, and how soon she would need to be there to most likely become his partner.

Her efforts proved insufficient as she found herself with a different blonde partner.

Her partner was Yang Xiao-long. A fiery buxom blonde who almost put her own curves to shame, something they have already taken the time to bond over as clothes that fit their bust and remain cute are just few and far between.

The fact that the girl hadn't seemed to care about Pyrrha's fame beyond "I bet you'll be awesome to fight." Was a much-appreciated bonus and she mentally thanked whatever god had a hand in that.

Potum sneezed suddenly in what had to be the most surreal sensation he has ever had.

He's never gotten sick before or even sneezed. Even now in this human body it should be impossible for him to get sick because of just how insane 'his' level of Aura is.

Blake found herself not liking her partner one bit. Not one bit at all. Set aside the two very different way of living or places to live. Set aside the prejudice that she was taught to feel towards the white-haired girl behind her. Set aside the face that she forgot to get something to eat this morning after running into Jaune Arc.

But no she had to be stuck with an heiress that had no idea which way north was as they trudged through the still damp mud and grass. And miss sensible happens to wear white everything,

"Blake. That was your name, right? Do you have any way of figuring out where we are going? I can't make heads or tails of where we are from the ruins." Weiss called from a few feet behind her trying to figure out some way of getting a bird's eye view.

Blake actually stopped for a moment and thought about what she had just heard. After a moment of deliberation she came to the conclusion that yes Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust company has just asked a Faunus for help.

While she would love to laugh about the irony of it all she would quickly become upset that it was ironic and then feel bad, so she decided to ignore that course of action and answer the question.

"yes, my name is Blake. And the only way I could think of would require us not moving for a few minutes." Blake replied smoothly as she looked around for any immediate yet unknown danger.

"That may be for the best, a chance to reset our nerves. And I am glad that I got your name right. I would hate to make a bad first impression." Weiss replied as she came closer to her partner.

"a little late for that… but you are making it better." Blake mumbled under her breath before Weiss got within hearing range.

Potum and Ruby came up to the ruins, looking at all the chess pieces setting on the pedestals in the midst of said ruins, not a single one missing.

"So then Ruby, which relic do you think we should take?" a soft smile on his face as the young reaper adopted a serious thinking pose, her index finger and thumb forming a check mark as they set against her chin.

Well, she may have intended for it to be adorable but it was honestly just more adorable than the usual faces she makes.

"I don't know. None of them are taken so it doesn't really matter. The pony I guess." Ruby replied having zipped over to the first column that had a golden knight piece on it.

"it's called a knight Ruby." Potum added enjoying the pouting look the young girl adopted at being 'informed' (read: corrected).

"Sooo what now?" Ruby asked as she bounced the small metal relic between her hands dropping it only 3 times between 5 passes.

"well we could wait here and wit for others to show up, perhaps convince them to get the same piece as us. Or we could leave and hope for something more interesting." Potum said with a smirk, knowing well what was about to come within a few scant minutes.

"well I guess we should wait for other people. Be kind of mean to just leave them here." Ruby replied, running one of her boots through the dirt for the second time that day.

"A fine idea. So then while we wait for others to show up how about we talk and learn more about each other." Potum spoke yet again, hoping to get this more difficult section out of the way now.

"alright well what should we talk about?" Ruby asked with an all too innocent tone.

"well let's start off with our Semblance. For example, mine is Communion, it allows me to interact with the dead." Potum mentioned in a more solemn tone.

 **End of chapter 7**

 **For those that can't understand the implications of Potum picking this for a Semblance well then you might need to rewatch RWBY.**

 **A few things before I sign off.**

 **Someone mentioned I revive Summer and have her as the pairing for Potum and while I thought about it I didn't want to dive into the love issues combined with that. So don't go expecting that.**

 **Second you saw before that Potum doesn't really care about the individual lives of every living creature or any of them for that matter but when it comes to death he feels horrible. There's some lore behind that that I probably won't go into in this fanfiction but I think a few of you would find it interesting.**

 **Someone mentioned "why make a new team build where you would have to build new dynamics and team bonding". Well I pretty much had to just because of how different Jaune and Potum are. Jaune took a back seat to so many things because he didn't have the confidence to step forward or a good reason to. Potum however loves taking the spotlight, and has the power to put himself in the spotlight more.**

 **For those annoyed by the lack of action, they will be fighting the deathstalker, nevermore and a large number of Ursa next chapter so you finally get to see Potum decimate some fools.**

 **Finally, when making this chapter I had to stop and seriously debate about putting Potum with Russel, dove, and sky. Having Cardin partnered with Yang and getting his ass kicked accordingly.**

 **Scribble novice done scribbled. peace**


	8. Chapter 8

**In Gods We Trust Chapter 8**

Its amazing really how easily people can surprise you. no matter how much you know someone they can still make a statement that just wouldn't normally come from them, they can change their thoughts at any point and say something you thought would ever come from their mouth.

Now imagine if you were a god and could see every second of someone's life. If you could see every single moment they have ever experienced.

Now imagine Potum's shock when there was no glimmer of hope sparkling in the eyes of the young rose. When there was no desperate plea to let her speak to those lost. When he saw that she took the information in with only a nod in return.

' _She can't be so naïve as to not understand the weight of my statement.'_ he thought to himself as he looked down to the crimson haired girl. Her ivory skin slowly becoming marred by the tears that began to stream down from her eyes.

Her once happy expression turned to one of many emotions all at once.

Pure euphoric joy, hope, sorrow, and pain all graced her face in a form that somehow still conveyed each and every ounce of the emotion she felt.

No sooner had he decided to hug the young girl, to help to abate some of her growing concern, then did a familiar blonde suddenly burst into the clearing, body aflame with eyes as red as the crimson ichor that flows through her veins.

"What did you do to Ruby?!" she demanded, having already jumped to the worst of conclusion for her younger sister crying. She leapt from her spot a few hundred feet away, heading straight for him like a comet of destruction on a direct collision course.

Her arm reared back ready to pulverize the face of the man who hurt her little sis.

Potum's borrowed eyes widened ever so slightly, wondering why Fate would choose to gain his ire. Quickly he pushed Ruby to the side, off the structure where they sat, so as to get her out of the blast radius.

And what a blast radius there was, Yang's fist colliding with him in a near mushroom cloud of fire and explosive force.

* * *

Both of them were launched back, through the remaining structure of the now further ruined ruins. His feet sliding against the ground as they broke free from the once solid stone, kicking up so much dust it soon became impossible to see what was actually happening.

"Yang! JAUNE!" Ruby called in worry as she used her semblance to get closer to the damage that her sister had wrought all out of a terrible misunderstanding.

Zooming back and forth, hacking and coughing as the dust began to invade her lungs, Ruby looked for her sister and friend hoping to end the confrontation before it could become worse for either of them.

Thinking quickly, she used her speed to zoom around in a small circle, pulling the dust still in the air into a small tempest.

Once the dust cleared Ruby could easily see two of her favorite blondes. And to say she was shocked was a bit of an understatement.

Ruby had seen her sister's temper unleash from a front seat perspective multiple times, having seen her level buildings and bring some of the more powerful students in Signal to their knees in an apologizing mess on the floor.

So, when she found her newest friend standing there with her sister's fist caught firmly in the grip of his hand she could do nothing but flounder for words.

Her sister didn't seem much better. Despite the use of her Semblance there were still a few seconds where she wasn't able to do anything, to interrupt the battle.

But it seems here was no battle.

Yang was o in shock that Jaune had caught her fist that she didn't seem able to make another move. Her rage was almost immediately set to the side by just the sheer disbelief that shocked her system into needing to reboot.

His next words did not help that matter at all.

"Well done Yang, you nearly took 2% of my Aura." Jaune said with an honestly surprised tone, as though this were an unprecedented feat. The smirk that followed the words only seemed to agitate Yang more.

"grrrrrrrrraaaaaaAAAAAHAHHHHH" was her elegant reply as she began to release a salvo of power packed punches though to minimal effect.

Despite her sister's rage and power Ruby watched as she was completely outclassed by an opponent that could not only match her speed but exceed it, blocking each of her hits with only one hand, letting the force of the blows absorb into his arm as he bent it.

Nothing fazed him though he didn't have the smirk on his face. It was only because Ruby had sped herself up that she could see the pity that graced the face of her new blonde friend. Of course, she also needed to speed herself just to keep up with the both of them.

Yang's inability to hurt Jaune only fueled the fires of her rage – and Semblance- making her attack harder and faster until she was swinging without form with enough power to stop a speeding train.

But still her attacks were ineffective as the god in disguise simple absorbed blow after blow as they came.

That is until his palm came rushing forward with such speed that Ruby, as accelerated as she was, couldn't see the hit that launched her sister away toward a nearby tree.

* * *

To say Pyrrha was confused was an understatement.

A one point she had been having a nice conversation with her partner, an even more curvy girl with a mane of blonde hair who seemed to not much care for her fame rather than her ability to put up a good fight.

It would be great to have her for a partner for the next few years, especially once the battle lust she seemed to exude wore off.

But then suddenly her nice chat with the girl had come to an abrupt halt as the blonde held up her hand.

Of course, the four-time champion had immediately dropped into a battle-ready stance, suspecting that the blonde had heard something she herself had not, most likely to her elation at finally having what seemed to be a decent friend.

Before Pyrrha really understood what was happening Yang began to stare off into the distance in what seemed to be a clearing in the trees. After a moment or two of this Pyrrha decided that there was no immediate threat and that she should see what has her partner so stiff.

But before she could even begin to turn her head in that direction her partner suddenly burst into flames and took off toward that same clearing with a speed that the champion simply couldn't match even without the head start she gained by _bursting into flames._

Pyrrha understood that Semblances could be weird but that was just too much at once.

So Pyrrha wasn't close enough to understand anything the blonde girl shouted but she was close enough to see her launch herself into the sky on a direct collision course with the young man that Pyrrha had hoped to have for a partner.

The ensuing explosion and dust storm that came from that collision only went more toward confusing the champion as to what the blonde could have done to enrage the more buxom blonde.

Just as she moved from the tree line she saw the cloud of dust suddenly pulled into a small tempest that soon dissipated thereafter.

If the sudden bursting into flames and imitation of a meteorite weren't enough to stun Pyrrha then the face that Jaune, if she remembered the name correctly, had somehow caught the fist that had been on a collision force with his face certainly added a bit more to it.

And even then, she couldn't get a break as her partner began to unleash a barrage of punches Pyrrha found herself having a hard time keeping up with, even after supplying Aura to her eyes to help her process the information more quickly.

of course, that immediately opened her up to being even more surprised to find Jaune not only keeping up with the fiery blonde but doing so with one hand, blocking and absorbing the force of each blow as it came.

The only chance Pyrrha really had for a reprieve was when her partner was suddenly hit, or so she should assume, and thusly launched backwards some six hundred feet before finally stopping against a tree that gave a vicious crack from the impact.

Or at least she hoped it was the tree.

"Jaune why would you do that?" called another, younger girl who seemed to be imitating a goth but with more red. Much more red.

Pyrrha didn't recall seeing her there but she would like to believe that she could be pardoned when you are assaulted with shocking event after shocking event like she just was. Though one thing was certain, she would very much like to hear some answers as well.

* * *

Potum sighed before he ran a hand through the blonde hair of his host. "I apologize Ruby but she seemed to only be getting more enraged by my efforts to stop her. We should go talk to her though, to clear up exactly why she felt the need to attack." He said with a saddened tone before returning to his default charming/ confident tone.

Ruby nodded before running off in a burst of speed to check on the prone form of her fallen sister.

She would like to be mad at someone for the altercation but really, she couldn't.

Ruby understood that her sister only wanted to protect her even if Yang should have gotten to understand the situation better she still leapt in ready to defend someone she cared about.

Jaune was only defending himself and while he probably should have made it less anta- antagu- . Less like a challenge, he was probably right to send her flying away. She wouldn't have stopped otherwise.

Ruby got to her quickly, some other girl with red hair showing up not long after, and Jaune being there only a half a blink from the red-head.

Ruby got on her knees to look over her sister while Jaune sat next to her, hovering his hand over her sister's face.

Just as Ruby was about to ask questions about that she saw his hand begin to change color, as his Aura began to flow from it.

And what a beautiful, if strange Aura it was.

From what she learned in Signal Ruby learned that Aura tended to move like an energy pushed i=out into the world, usually different for each person.

Like Yang's Aura acts like fire while hers makes rose petals. But Jaune's was different. Jaune's Aura didn't move like a fire or water or rose petals or anything. It wasn't even one color.

Jaune's Aura looked like a starry night sky without a cloud in the distance. A black expanse of space with nothing but bright glowing bits of white permeating the endless void.

But then it didn't seem to flow out of him either. Jaune's Aura was just kinda… there. Like it's always been there and was only now pulled up to a point that she could actually see it.

It was only when she began to space out on that, that she noticed the Aura coming into contact with Yang's face and almost instantly the blonde sat bolt upright with a gasp.

She looked around frantically before locking eyes with Jaune. Then her eyes turned red again.

"you son of a bi-"

"Yang, wait!" Ruby called stopping her sister from going on another rampage, despite how little actually happened in the last one.

"Ruby! Are you okay? What did he do to you?" Yang asked suddenly though she got a deadpan expression from the girl she was talking to,

"He didn't do anything but give me some really great news Yang. Tell her what you told me Jaune." Ruby said suddenly looking toward the blue-eyed blonde, while Yang gave a single skeptical eyebrow.

* * *

Potum sighed as he was put into this situation. When he said he wanted to pretend to be mortal he didn't want Fate to think he was now her tool to play with. Of course, she was as bored as he was so he could understand that it was entertainment not easy to pass up.

Potum contemplated his options for a moment.

While he had chosen Communion as his Semblance he hadn't wanted the knowledge of it to spread very far. The requests and denials he would be forced to put up with and give out were innumerable.

Well no… he could count that high, easily, and he even had the time to but he was going to go with the time-honored tradition of fuck that.

However, if he didn't tell Yang about his Semblance then there would always be a rift between them, a gap in their friendship that would also push a gap between Yang and his partner.

Again, he sighed, this time out loud before he began to speak. "I'm going to trust you with this information but you, all of you, must keep it absolutely silent. I wouldn't care for this getting to the public nor would any of you. Do I have your word on this?" he asked in a no nonsense tone that had them all nodding almost immediately.

There was only the slightest bit of hesitation from Yang before she decided to agree anyway.

"before you showed up I was telling Ruby about my semblance. It's Communion. It allows me to interact with the dead. Communicate across the veil of death, to ask them questions about their time in life. And with heavy consumption to my Aura I can even summon them as an astral projection where they can interact with the world around them." Potum told them as he looked into their eyes.

Pyrrha simply nodded in understanding at how the public would take the news of someone who could speak with the dead and, in a sense, bring them back.

Yang understood perfectly why Ruby was crying now. Hell, Summer wasn't even her biological mom and she could feel her own eyes watering up at the thought of seeing her again. Of hearing her voice. Of hugging her one last time.

Ruby was better off than those two though. As much as she would love to have her mother back she understood that she would never truly have her.

She wanted to ask. But she couldn't find it in herself to put herself up for that kind of hurt.

"now that you know my secret I will give you all one person to speak to. Once a week I can talk to one person you've lost and give them an aura construct. But for now, we have more immediate concerns." Potum says before suddenly standing up, looking towards the woods where suddenly a massive Deathstalker broke from the tree line, most likely attracted to the negative emotions emitted more seconds ago.

"Yeah okay that is trouble but we got this" Yang said, putting on a brave face as she wiped the tears away that had formed in her eyes. she leapt to her feet, gauntlets ready and primed as she grinned beside.

Potum raised an eyebrow toward her before pointing toward the cliffs on the other side of the more ruined ruins.

Where a Giant Nevermore suddenly came into view.

"oh… yeah okay that might be a bit much. But we can still run, right?" Yang asked with a forced smile before Potum sighed and held his hand up to the woods around them.

Only then did Yang notice the dozens of red eyes glaring at her from the darkness the trees provided.

"Crap baskets."

* * *

 **End of chapter 8**

 **Sorry you guys I know I promised you Grimm slaying but this just seemed like a better place to stop.**

 **I think you're going to like how I make this fight play out though.**

 **For those wondering about why Weiss is being so cordial with Blake.**

 **I think her disdain towards Ruby was because of the age difference and the bad first impression.**

 **Imagine, you've trained for years to be the best with some of the best tutors the world over. You've studied, begged, worked, and done as much as you could to be able to be able to attend the prestigious school Beacon academy. Then imagine that someone two years younger than you suddenly gets a free ride and is not only apparently on par with you but better than you enough to become you leader.**

 **That would get on my nerves and I have a habit of not giving a shit.**

 **Second, about her actually asking Blake about her opinion.**

 **Weiss flat out stated she has been trained to be a leader and unless people who shouldn't be teaching taught her then she should know that a good leader will take advise from those beneath them.**

 **Okay… done typing. Need bed.**

 **Scribble novice done scribbled. Peace.**


	9. Chapter 9

**In Gods We Trust Chapter 9**

Potum chuckled at Yang's eloquent summarization of the situation at hand. if there were only 4 regular students here this very well may be the end of them.

However, Potum had begun to feel these grow on him and he couldn't let them pass so suddenly when he just formed some meaningful relationship with a few of them.

Alas he had tied his own hands when it came to things as they were.

He smirked to his fellow classmates in a more roguish displayed than would have ever graced the face of Jaune Arc naturally.

"if we are going to make it through this I will need all of you to do exactly as I ask of you, is that clear?" Potum asked well aware that even this amassment of opposition would be nothing if but a warmup to him.

He could easily slay the masses here and with time to spare before more students arrived.

But what would be the fun in that.

Looking back to those around him, Potum found hesitant looks but nods all the same. Good, they were willing to listen, and isn't that a rare trait in humans, especially the younger ones.

"Good, now then I am aware of Ruby's speed, and I would like to assume that the flames from before were your Semblance Yang. So then Pyrrha, what are you capable of?" he asked with feigned fear impatience in his voice. All for the sake of the act of course.

Pyrrha looked reluctant to speak, as though this were some secret she would rather like to keep, though a look around was all the motivation she needed.

There was the snap of a limb in the forest only a scant few feet from them and she immediately shouted.

"Polarity. I'm able to manipulate magnetic forces." Pyrrha exclaimed hoping for the plan to begin soon. The Deathstalker progressed forward despite the trees that should have at least slowed it down.

"good. You are with Ruby. Bring the masses into clearing and drop their numbers as best you can. Watch each other's back." He said suddenly, having already had this plan settled on.

Turning to Yang "keep the deathstalker off them with heavy strikes, push it back. Be careful. You don't need to defeat it just keep it at bay." He spoke up noticing the nods he got from all of them.

Ruby however looked hesitant, reluctant to not be with her partner even if they had only met recently.

"What about you?" she asked, vocalizing her concerns as best she could.

"I'll be taking care of the Nevermore." He said with finality, smirking at the worried looks he got from them. "Fret not, it's not well for such beautiful women to worry. Please don't get distracted by whatever happens. I have it under control.

Now then… let's begin, shall we?" he finished with a confident smile, smiling wider at the various reactions he got from the girls.

Ruby almost immediately blushing, Pyrrha raising a skeptical eyebrow, and Yang smiling in return.

As a group, they broke from the tree line, all four of them heading for the center of the clearing so as to keep obstacles out of their immediate path when fighting.

Yang and Potum broke off from the others, one going one way, the other… the other… yeah.

"Hello Ruby, I'm Pyrrha Nikos. I would say it's nice to meet you but I would hope for better circumstances." Pyrrha said, Milo and Akouo at the ready in front of and beside her respectively.

Ruby simply smile as she unfolded Crescent Rose into gun form, taking pot shots at the first few Beowolves that broke through the tree line after them.

"I don't know… my dad says you never really know someone until you fight with them. So nice to meet you Pyrrha." Ruby said with a wide, innocent smile as she continued to fire into the gathering horde.

Pyrrha could only smile back as she began firing at more vulnerable areas on the progressing front.

"AAAAAHHHH" Yang cried as her flaming fist slammed into the crossed pincers of the once progressing Deathstalker pushing it back a mere few feet, though for something that size it wasn't something to scoff at.

Another flaming, shotgun assisted punch launched from her fist colliding with the cracking bone plating of the pincers before the beast decided to retaliate.

A golden pincer descended from the beasts back and if it's pincers weren't in the way it may have actually hit the blonde.

Unfortunately, that was the case so the strike was a few feet off, miles by Hunter standards.

Also unfortunate is that Yang just happened to have a few extra feet of hair, more than a few strands being ripped from her scalp as pincer came down.

The below of rage that followed immediately after has been forever recorded in the annals of Beacon as a Flee-On-Sight call that must be avoided at all costs.

Potum smirked as he heard the bellow of rage that came from Yang. While not in his original plan it was still interesting and mildly entertaining though he was sure there would be repercussions later on.

Oh well.

He continued to stand in the same spot, dozens of yards from Pyrrha, Ruby, and the growing mass that they were slaughtering.

He channeled aura into his claimed blade hoping to charge up an attack that would end the Nevermore in only one strike.

Of course, he could have done this same thing with a simple swing of his blade, but that would gain him interest. Make him targeted by the 'good' and 'evil'.

And that would disrupt his fun.

No, it would be best to play the part of a powerful student than a demigod.

And what was a good fight without a bit of flare? A bit of extra movement and force added to the battle. It was almost necessary, at least from his point of view.

And who here had a point of view that honestly mattered more?

Back on topic though, there was another reason he was staying in the same place as opposed to moving around or even jumping up to the height of his target.

He wants himself to seem an easy target.

If the Nevermore thought it had a chance of hitting the others it would most likely take it, despite the most definitely loss of Grimm because of it.

However if it thought it could send an attack at him and take him out easily it would most definitely take that shot, saving him from having to save the others as he would be forced to do in that situation.

 **CAW!**

'oh look, playtime.' Potum thought to himself with a smirk.

A volley of massive black feathers descended toward the blonde that stood still away from the others.

Glynda gasped, worried for her potential student and despite her best efforts to quiet the worry with thoughts of this child being a god in disguise.

She looked to Ozpin who stared at the same group on his own Tablet. The crease in his eyebrows a slight show of worry, but one of the few Glynda has seen him use in all the years she has known him.

Not a relieving thought at all.

Suddenly Ozpin's brows shot up to his hairline.

Glynda's eyes returned to her own Tablet only to see the decapitated remains of the Nevermore fall from the sky, with a certain blonde riding it along the way.

She would have to check the footage later to really see what had happened.

At least now she could breathe a little more easily.

Ruby and Pyrrha worked together like a well-oiled machine. Ruby would blast off like a rocket into the pack, scythe extended as she harvested the head after head of the dark creatures.

Pyrrha would take a more personal approach flowing between stab to slice to parry to block hardly ever staying on the same gram, not that she could really tell.

Each one of her strikes had purpose, even if they were only quick enough to slow the creatures down, to make them easier to pick off.

Even still she found it incredible how easily Ruby could keep up, mowing the creatures of Grimm down and assisting her as they moved.

Twice now Ruby had bumped into her as high speeds, pushing her out of the way of attacks that came from her blind spot, and even then, taking out foes that would have been in her way before she could right herself into a better position.

Though it may be cruel to Yang, Pyrrha couldn't help but think they would have made great partners.

But those thoughts could be save for when death wasn't an immediate concern.

Pyrrha diverted all of her attention to the battle at hand, her last off handed thought being those of worry for her own partner and Jaune.

Ruby moved through the field of Grimm like a tractor taking in the harvest.

It was not lost on her how much of a Grimm Reaper much like her father said she would. She just couldn't let Yang ever hear those words escape her lips.

She couldn't let her have the satisfaction.

Back to the task at hand, Ruby was doing very well especially with the help of her impromptu teammate Pyrrha, and she was sure she heard that name before.

Anyway, Ruby had already been pulled from dangerous situations three times now, narrowly avoiding a promise of pain as she felt Crescent Rose move on its own.

And no matter what Yang teased her with she didn't actually think the weapon was alive…. After the first few times.

Shut up.

It wasn't her fault that she couldn't see the black shroud that covered her precious, she was already mostly black.

Another tug from her blade pulled her out of the path of an Ursa's swinging paw.

Immediately after regaining her footing that same Ursa lost its head.

the crowd of soulless beasts were thinning though there still was a monstrous number of these thing that had to be dealt with.

At least things were going well. Ruby had only been hit twice and they were glancing blows so she still had roughly 80% of her aura.

Now if only she could get rid of more Grimm faster.

To say that Yang was furious was to say that the Sun was hot and that this Grimm was going to die.

Simple facts that really shouldn't need to be stated but for some reason are.

Though there wasn't really a word for how mad Yang really was. Not in any earthly language anyway.

The Grimm had not only harmed Yang's hair but pulled some of the longer ones from her scalp so that they never may grow back. While you couldn't really tell the difference, it was not something that she was very much appreciative of.

Later Yang would think back and wonder why her Aura hadn't at least kept the hair from being ripped out of her head, she would eventually end the thought with 'whatever'.

Back to the matter at hand, there was a Deathstalker feeling an emotion it shouldn't be able to feel when regarding a human.

Pure, primal, pants shitting terror.

It didn't help that this human had already shattered most of the armor on its claws and was now punching that underbelly of the beast, where short of laying down on it the deathstalker couldn't really do anything.

Not to mention the fact that- …was the ground getting farther away?

Potum smirked as the Nevermore launched its volley of deadly feathers waiting until one of the last moments before he put his plan into action.

Just as a larger, nearly 8', feather came hurtling straight towards him he vanished with not but a bit of dust and large feather taking his place.

Of course, this disoriented the Nevermore a bit, that is until it watched the feathers it had flung move slightly.

"boo" a voice called from beside its… "ear" …before suddenly there was nothing.

Potum clung to the back of the falling Nevermore as he rode it down to the ground, a please smile plastered on his face as he saw the level of skill and power Ruby and Pyrrha were using.

But where was Yang and the deathstalker.

A bug like screech invaded his ears… from above him.

Looking up he was hit with an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time.

Surprise.

But really when you see a curvaceous blonde 17-year-old _PUNCH_ a metric ton scorpion into the sky you can almost guarantee you will never see it again.

For those that don't understand what Potum did let's review the footage shall we?

In camera 7, apparently a small drone that was watching these students, we see him standing still holding onto his still sheathed blade.

Then the feather that would have impaled him (read: harmlessly bounced off his aura) nearing.

And then he vanished.

Now if we were to slow the video quite a bit we could see exactly what happened.

Like how Potum, seen as Jaune Arc, moved in a bit of extreme speed, jumping from feather to feather in the rapidly falling barrage.

And then he stood on the avian's neck, unsheathing the blade still at his hip. A blade covered in a thick black miasma with only small bits of white permeating the seemingly endless darkness.

Like a starry night covering the silvery gleam of the ancient blade.

And then the blonde brought his blade down, the black miasma following after in an arc that severed the head of the Nevermore with the neck and ending its life within a flash.

Only then did we see Potum begin to plummet with the obsidian plumage.

Yang was mad.

But that was a statement much like saying the Sun was hot or that this grimm was going to die.

Statement that were simple facts of the universe and really didn't need to be stated but were anyway.

Just how mad Yang was couldn't really be put into words that worked in any earthly language and using such words in the languages where they do work is severely looked down upon and would mean this publication could not be read there.

Back to the story at hand.

The deathstalker was soaring, nearing the clouds and for most humans this would be an amazing experience.

However, for the deathstalker, being punched into this altitude with a constant bombardment of flaming fists, this was not a jovial occasion at all.

Far from its domain the deathstalker was unable to do anything to end this assault quickly finding itself at the mercies of the small human who was utterly destroying its stomach with flaming punches.

And it was with a final roar of rage that Yang sent one of those flaming punches into the deathstalker's underbelly, forcing the creature to explode in a cloud of those same black flakes that all Grimm turn into.

Hair successfully avenged Yang's anger began to ebb away.

And then she found herself succumbing to gravity like anyone who follows physics and their laws would.

Plebian.

Golden hair whipped passed her face as she fell backwards toward the ground.

"Really should have thought of this part while punching" Yang said aloud though it couldn't be heard over the wind rushing passed her ears.

A few more meters of freefall before Yang found herself caught in a bridal carry of a pair of strong arms.

She didn't need to open her eyes to see the smirking face above her but she did it anyway. It was a nice face after all.

Lilac orbs caught sapphire blue and the smirk on his face seemed to widen.

"falling for me now, are you?" he asked in that same smooth, soft, and powerful voice he always used.

And his one liners weren't too bad either.

By the time the Nevermore's body hit the ground it was almost all gone, having slowed down the more it fell both by lost mass and the many, many feathers that remained attached.

Though Potum didn't seem to care as he took a casual step off the corpse just before it hit the ground in a clump of feathers and dust, Yang still in his arms.

"You can let me down now Handsome." Yang said with a teasing tone, hoping that he wouldn't do as she asked.

"Yang if you were asking me to disappoint you I'd have to reply that I don't quite know how." He said with his trademark roguish smirk that sent a blast of red crossing over the blonde brawler's face.

Of course, they were both dropped to the ground when Ruby zoomed in with a tackling hug.

"you guys were amazing, I didn't even see Jaune move until he was already on the Nevermore and Yang you just punched a deathstalker up into the sky. That was so cool." Ruby called out in an excited tone that may have been lost on those that weren't in the know of her ability or used to dealing with it.

Or gods in hiding.

Pyrrha walked up much more sedately though she bore a proud smile across her lips, the decaying bodies of the once fearsome horde standing behind her.

"I must admit that was a grand display from the both of you. I would dare say these next four years are going to be very interesting." Pyrrha said with a beaming smile getting them all to laugh.

Far away back on the cliffs stood Ozpin, taking a sip of his drink before a small smirk crossed his lips.

"how right you are miss Nikos. How right you are."

 **End of chapter 9**

 **First things first. 'Tablet' is what I'm calling those bigger, black scrolls that Ozpin and Glynda used on the cliff during initiation.**

 **Now then onto more important things**

 **Good news everyone. (professor Farnsworth voice required)**

 **I've decided that I am going to continue this story as I have it now and once this is done I will leave this up and create a new version of this story.**

 **The new version will be longer, more plot oriented, have more details and subplots including more in-depth interaction between the characters.**

 **So there's that to look forward to.**

 **Basically, you can think of this as a rough draft/outline and the better version to be a final draft.**

 **Also. I got so pissed because I was maybe two paragraphs from finishing this thing and then the stupid computer just cuts off.**

 **Not overheated and nothing that should have made it shut down like it did but it did and I lost almost half of this damn story. I basically reworded a lot of what ws lost and lost a lot of the ideas I had because the stupid thing made me worry so much. Ugh I hate technology that be doing a dumb.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. Important author note at end.**

 **Wow already on chapter 10. That was quick**

* * *

"That was so cool. We were all like 'chya' and they were like 'oh no' and we were 'hiya'. Me and Pyrrha were kicking so much but and then Jaune just disappears and of course I was worried but then I saw him on top of the Nevermore and it looked like he scared it and then its head was cut off and that was like super-duper awesome. Then Yang scared me with getting so mad with the Deathstalker that she just punched up straight up into the air. I didn't even know you could do that sis. but seriously that was so cool." Ruby said quickly, and with what would appear to be only one breath, a feat that even impressed Potum.

"Yes, Ruby I'm sure it was very interesting but we were all there. We all saw exactly what we did and are very aware of how we did it, but now we need to form teams." Potum said under the guise of his borrowed form.

Pyrrha and Yang sat off to the side breathing harshly but giving small smiles all the same.

"so, I feel we should get our reli-. " Potum began on the be cut off by the sound of crashing trees as they were ripped from the dirt.

Everyone turned quickly, ready for more combat, despite how tired they might be.

From the tree line came a single Ursa major and just as Ruby was about to fire on the creature an explosion of pink dust shot out from the back of the beast, which promptly fell onto the ground.

On the back of the beast, riding it down, was a ginger girl who seemed rather upset that she had killed the Grimm. The boy that came up after her seemed more annoyed that she hadn't killed it sooner.

Or he would have if he weren't so out of breath that Potum worried the boy would soon enter his domain.

"Aww I broke it" the ginger haired girl cried looking over the hulking, dissipating figure of the large creature.

"Nora, please never do that again." The tired boy in green replied though his words went ignored as, the now named, Nora abandoned him, instead looking over the other degrading corpses of the beasts already felled.

"Well then, she seems lively." Potum said to those around him gaining a chuckle from Yang and sad smile from Pyrrha. "now, since that has passed perhaps we should-" he was cut off again tough this time by a loud scream of a horrid beast.

"I knew it!"

An arrogant Weiss.

"I knew this was where the ruins were, of course your ideas were terrific and helped us get here but I for one knew without a doubt that this was where the ruins were." The haughty heiress elaborated as she marched out of the tree line, not too far from where the ginger and green haired boy were.

Behind her was Blake, rolling her eyes and not really caring if anyone saw.

She didn't seem to care for the heiress' backhanded compliments very much.

"Hello Weiss, Blake. How was your trek through the forest?" Potum called hoping to get Weiss to shut the fuck up stop screaming.

The heiress perked up at the sound of his voice, and while the reaction was a bit more sedated Blake did the same, both of them only now really seeing the dispersing corpses of those around them.

Weiss was quick to rush to his side though still with all the grace befitting her upbringing. Blake was close behind her but with more of a natural grace, not one born from teachings but from trial and error.

"Hello Jaune, how are you? and who is your partner?" Weiss asked a bit incessantly, looking over the young man's form.

"I am well. As you can see we encountered some Grimm but nothing we could not handle. And yourself?" he asked with an amused smile, watching her eyes rove over his borrowed form.

It was adorable that she thought him injured.

"Blake and I found ourselves without opposition though, as loathe I am to admit it, we got lost, a few times." Weiss said with a huff, turning away from Potum as she did, arms crossed.

The glare she shot towards the forest made it very hard for Potum to fight down the smirk that played across his lips.

He looked to Blake, only for her cheeks to suddenly darken as their eyes met.

It seems their first meeting had impressed the girl.

"I- I don't really have anything to add." Blake said after shaking her head a bit.

Adorable little beings the lot of them.

"Well I am glad you are well, but now if there are no more interruptions we should get the relics and return to the academy. It would be… annoying to put in this much effort and still not succeed." Potum stated earning a few nods from his companions.

Ruby flew to the ruins, followed closely behind by those that still had the energy to walk.

People conversed, sharing ideas and opinions as they came up.

Potum smiled in the background, looking over this team that he would share a life with for the next 4 years and most likely beyond then.

He smiled, just as the gentle hum of a gravity Dust engine came to his senses, soon hovering the eight warriors, soon to be hunters.

* * *

"-eam Cardinal led by Cardin Winchester." The headmaster called out, proud of the students that pulled themselves through the tough fight from before, though a certain god had ruined his plans for well-balanced teams.

"Jaune Arc, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna. From this day forth you will be a team. Team Alabaster, led by Jaune Arc." The headmaster called, looking to the young blonde with a bit of worry to him.

Potum simply nodded with a soft smile. Despite their minor interaction he would make sure that his team was led well and able to defend themselves before they leave this academy.

He was promptly smashed to the floor in an over executed hug from his redder than a rose partner.

He chuckled at his partners enthusiasm, noticing the forced smile on Weiss' face and the more genuine one placed on the face of the resident Faunus.

Despite his annoyance with the heiress Potum was quick to guide his team off the platform, pushing them to follow as they made their way to the side to see their sister team be formed.

"Yang Xiao-Long, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren. From this day forth you will be a team. Team Lavender, led by Yang Xiao Long." The headmaster stated looking to the buxom blonde as she smiled to the crowd.

Only for her to freeze mid action.

"uhhh could you repeat that Headmaster?" Yang asked, hoping what she was hearing was only a joke.

"I'm sure you will do well Miss Xiao-long." The headmaster replied with a soft smile. Turning back to the podium he ignored the flabbergasted stuttering of his newly appointed team leader.

"I would expect all of you to turn into your rooms for the weekend. Classes begin promptly Monday morning and it wouldn't do well for any of you to be late because you made a few bad decisions." Ozpin spoke to the crowd, giving them a caring smile that only one specific blonde could tell was a front.

' _what is this headmaster up to'_ Potum thought to himself before shrugging and pulling out this Scroll device everyone seems to care so much for.

There were a few messages inside, one from an unlisted number stating that his room was number 636, another under the alias of Mother asking how he was doing and if he would like for the family to pick him up, Another asking if he was going to need any more help or if he could make it in with his own abilities now.

Oddly enough the last one was entered under the name "Not Roman Torchwick" which Potum found entirely convincing.

Perhaps he should put Jaune to improve himself while trapped within his own mind? Set the boy in a loop of repetition until he learns all the skills he needs.

* * *

It was only a 15-minute trip from the auditorium to the rooms, team alabaster quickly finding theirs, directly across the hall from team Lavender.

Potum could tell they followed because he could feel their souls shining out unto the world.

Everyone else knew they followed because Nora wouldn't stop asking about pancakes.

However, it was Pyrrha who wanted to extend the olive branch of friendship.

"Well that seems grand. Yang you'll be able to visit your sister as often as you like. " the red haired spartan stated pulling a beaming smile from the blonde.

"Yeah, I guess there's that. Its just weird that I was made a leader ya know. Not something I thought I would ever be." Yang replied, having her team look amongst themselves.

"Don't ya think you'll be a fearless leader?" Nora asked in her all too excited manner, having popped up in front of the blonde suddenly

Perhaps because she was used to Ruby or harder to startle than most, Yang just let it slide before she replied to her teammate.

"Well yeah, I think I can lead you guys and stuff but I'm more of a go with a flow kind of person. I don't really make plans or anything like that." Yang explained looking rather melancholy at her short comings.

"well no one said you had to make awesome plans. Ren-Ren can do that. He plays this weird game that's all about strategy." Nora replies throwing her arms in the air in a display of energy and excitement.

All eyes turn to Ren, he himself having been quite almost this entire time. He sighed before he replied. "The game is called shogi and I would be happy to make plans and strategies beforehand. Perhaps I could tech Yang some strategy as well. For now, I would very much like to unpack my things and go to sleep." He said before slumping forward, letting his exhaustion become evident

The others all agreed with nods before entering their new room, happy to have the weekend to relax before classes.

* * *

Across the hall lies team Alabaster, who are getting acquainted as of right now.

"So then we have my glyphs, Ruby's speed, and Blake's shadows but Jaune what is your semblance?" Weiss asks as she cats her face over to her recently named leader.

Though she might not appreciate the fact that her skills were ignored she is willing to accept that it took the scion of the Arc name to be better than her.

If ever there were a leader to have it would be him.

However this thought led her to listing his traits, those that make him a good leader and others.

' _he is rather charming, and seems capable of holding his own, especially if the stories this Ruby girl are to be believed. Strong, charming, smooth, makes great plans, handsome face, amazing eyes, a firm bu-' Strong, charming, smooth, makes great plans, handsome face, amazing eyes, a firm bu-'_ Weiss cut herself off from her own thoughts, shaking her head and hoping to remove the creeping crimson off her ivory cheeks.

"To answer your question Weiss I must ask you another, all of you for that matter." Potum replied, speaking to his newly acquired team. Looking at all their faces, seeing the suspense build he decided to ask the most important question they might ever be asked.

His eyes strong and his face serious, his voice became deep as he asked.

"Can you keep a secret?"

* * *

 **End of chapter 10**

 **An: for those wondering, alabaster is ABSR, all their last names. Team Lavender is LVNR, Long, Valkyrie, Nikos, Ren.**

 **Some of you may think that Potum is hypocritical between wanting to act mundane and not draw attention to himself and then jumping between giant feathers and then cut off the head of a giant bird.**

 **This is on purpose.**

 **Also, I have a very important note if you would be so kind.**

 **I have started a so I can work on my original ideas more often. Including Slakk, Potum, and many many more characters.**

 **If you would like to become a patron that would be great and help me towards putting out content in books and comics that may even become movies and games someday.**

 **If you want to donate you can at**

 **/ScribbleNovice**

 **And if you don't that's fine. Eventually you will be able to see my original content and can still find my fanfiction work here.**

 **Keep in mind that my has nothing to do with my fanfiction and I will never try to make money off someone else's work.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Did you miss me? I'm sure you did. I missed you all. But fret no longer for I am here, gracing my beloved fans with yet another chapter. I know. " _finally this guy is back_ " sorry. Only just now got my muse back. Please enjoy the escapades of Potum.**

* * *

The straighter form, deepening voice, and general serious had all of the girls at the edge of their seat. Jaune's face seemed to age infinitely in one moment though it was only Blake who really gathered that.

"My semblance is simple but extremely powerful. Something that could flip the world over on its head were it to be fully disclosed. So I ask that no one mention it. None of you. Perhaps one day I will truly see the expanses of my ability but for now I will let you know that my Semblance is named... Communion. It allows me to speak to the dead." Potum spoke, putting a fair amount of fake emotion into his speech. In all actuality if his 'semblance' were to become public knowledge he would most likely leave the world.

It didn't require I heightened processing speed to see the looks of realization appear on the faces of the two Huntresses not in the know. Their eyes widening was simply not enough to show exactly the implications these two young women could find from this simple string of words. Their jaws unhinged, reaching to the floor.

"I... I... I can see why you would want to keep this specific ability hidden from not only the public but all those that would likely hound you over such an ability. My father alone would spare no expense to see you... censored." Weiss replied, the first to recover from her shock, though she did wince when admitting to some of her father's less PG practices.

Blake however was still locked in abject state of horror. '66 _he could know everything!'_ she exclaimed loudly in her own mind, her face almost reflecting on her face though it would most likely be written off as her still finding implications for such an ability. Technically true.

Golden feline eyes flashed across the room. Thoughts raced through her mind, being created in mere nanoseconds. '66 _assassination would never work, too much aura. Better fight than me. Run? Conspicuous and he's seen my face.'_ were only a few of her thoughts to resolve the problem that had presented itself.

While Blake was having a nervous breakdown and Weiss was trying to save face of her father, Ruby was yearning. Her heart yelled at her, tugged her in his direction, demanding she ask for the one thing she had wanted for so very long. Her heart demanded she ask him to let her hear from the mother she can hardly remember.

Her mind went back to his words in the forest. His placating words that had not only eased her yearning heart but set a fire aflame in her. A fire of motivation, a drive to become stronger. A drive to become a great friend, teammate, and to prove that she was worth his trust.

* * *

"I am sure you have those that you miss with more than you thought you could feel. An unbearable weight that crushes down on you at the slightest thought of it. But I must ask you for but one thing before I could help to alleviate that weight." Jaune said in a tone so serious that it forced the tears from Ruby's eyes. The look of hope in her large silver eyes was something to warm his heart. "Ruby I need your trust. Not trust from you but trust I can give you. I need you to prove that you are a true friend to me. A good teammate. And a good person. This is a secret ability that cannot be shared to anyone. I have only told you about it because we are teammates." he paused a moment, letting his words filter through her grieving mind. After a few heartbeats he spoke again.

"Can I trust you Ruby?" Jaune asked. When she turned back to him, with a fire raging in her eyes, a smile broke out on his face.

* * *

"After such a heavy statement I feel it would be best if we unpacked out things, then headed to bed." Potum stated, breaking everyone in the room out of their thoughts. Ruby and Weiss gave firm nods, Blake's was noticeably more shaky.

Several minutes later, everyone's belongings were strewn across the room in their proper places. It was slow going though. Having taken several minutes longer than it should have given that all the girls were in a bit of a daze, distracted by their own forms of revelations.

Potum set on his allotted bed, cross legged, peering into his own mind and the space shared with another.

* * *

It's often interesting to fade into another world, the sudden change of perceptions, background noises, distractions. Even the gentle hum of life of the world changes though its not something easily noticed.

A small wave of irony washed over Potum's senses as he finds himself in yet another green field, once again filled with cascading sunlight, and chirping birds. Rabbits bolt from the presence of the man who suddenly appeared. Birds silenced themselves. The gentle breeze that had played on his skin only moments ago. The entire world seemed to freeze.

Save for the bright white comet that suddenly launched across the horizon. A comet that had most definitely started from the ground and streaked its way up into the atmosphere. A comet whose soul could be easily detected. A comet who was on a direct collision course with Potum himself.

A simple two steps back saved Potum from having to deal with such a collision, and a wave of the hand saw that the grass, dirt, and unfortunate hill of ants merely moved around him instead of sullying his impressive clothing.

In the now formed crater stood a young man. Blonde shaggy hair covering his face as he set down, one knee the dirt, the other bent as though kneeling. A thick blonde beard gracing his jawline. A Leather vest covering his torso, something akin to a leather skirt reaching to his knees, and then those were covered in what seemed to be leather sandals.

The young man stood, his deep cerulean eyes boring into those of Potum with a fire of hatred, of determination, and of desperation.

Potum could only smile at such a drive. Though it may be best to say hello to someone who had not seen him in a while. So Potum stood there for a moment, waiting for the dust to settle before he spoke.

And only then did he say the words that had set at the edge of his tongue.

"Hello Jaune"

* * *

The morning following Team ABSR's inauguration was one that came all too soon for one certain heiress. Having recovered from her shock last night had done nothing to ease her mind of any thoughts pertaining to her team leader's extraordinary ability. And so she had laid awake at night thinking up many many possibilities of what his power could truly achieve, not only politically but locally as well.

She was certain that the combat ability Ruby had mentioned was an exact product of such an amazing ability. Not to mention how calm and collected Jaune always seemed to be. Though this got her to thinking of any such training regimen that could be passed onto the team. From there she worried about what such a training regimen would entail and what questions others may ask if they bore witness to it or its effects.

Needless to say the Schnee heiress did not get much sleep last night so was very unhappy when she was forced to wake up at seven in the morning. The only one that seemed less enthused about this was Blake who seemed ready to claw Ruby's eyes out when she had nudged her. She saw the trembling of her arm.

It was with great effort that Weiss pulled herself from bed, moving to the closet to find her own uniform, as it seems Ruby had already changed into hers, plus one red cape. It was just as she was going to reprimand Ruby for not following the dress code that her hand grazed the apple shaped necklace that her mother had given her shortly before her... self isolation.

Watching the animated girl move around the room in an attempt to burn off some of her well rested energy, Weiss restrained herself from mentioning the cape. If it were so important that innocent Ruby would risk a detention over it then perhaps it was something of great value. Something much like her necklace.

Weiss then decided to make her way to the restroom for her morning hygiene and perhaps a bit of a pick me up.

It was only then, with that thought made that Weiss noticed Jaune's absence. With the shower not making a sound she was led to believe that he had stepped out, perhaps allowing them more time to rest as he set about his own activities. You don't get a body like that without some serious morning exercise.

It was when her hand was just about to graze the door handle did it suddenly open, letting out a burst of steam filled air that instantly opened up the heiress' pores. And when she came face to chest with the taught pulled uniform of one Jaune Arc. It would seem his uniform was not prepared to house the lean, dense muscles hidden beneath it, and was as such pulled tight along his chest.

' _smells like apples'_ Weiss' traitorous mind mentioned before she had a chance to stop it. And it was only then that she began the amount of blood that forced itself up into her face.

"oh. Good morning Weiss" Jaune said with an all too warm and meaningful smile. The amount of blood in Weiss' face nearly doubled in that moment. Though she will never admit to it later it was well witnessed that in that moment she pushed her way passed the beautiful blonde and slammed the door behind her.

Not nearly as well witnessed but also never to be admitted to is how she fell to her knees inside the bathroom, taking deep breaths of steam filled air as she demanded her heart rate slow down.

"Huh... I guess she was in a rush." Jaune mentioned from his place of rest before looking to see where he actually landed. A quick look to the left had him not a few inches from the ruby red face of Blake Belladonna. And it was only because of their extreme proximity that he could hear her mumbled comment. "I wouldn't mind this kind of wake up call"

yet another thing that will forever be denied ever happening.

* * *

It was 10 minutes before 9 that Team ABSR found themselves in the presence of Team LVNR and one Portly man with a magnificent mustache. Greetings and general talking was shared between the two teams, the two sisters being happy to catch up with each other after their nights spent apart. That's the general gist of what happened as other teams began to file in.

Though all conversations were ground to a halt when the clock struck 9 exactly. At that point one of the worst torture to implement upon a group of teenagers was introduced.

Peter Port began to speak.

"Monsters, Demons, Prowlers of the night. Grimm go by many names though I like to refer to them simply as prey. " he mentioned chuckling at his own terrible joke, if it could even be called that. Though his laughter lost quite a bit of its steam once he noticed that no one was laughing with him.

"ahem, right, well then I would like to share a story with you about a young, charismatic, handsome young man. Me! When I was a young man-" Port started.

* * *

"I had thought that all stories were interesting and I would never grow tired of hearing a new one from a new person. But this one man has done what I thought impossible." Potum mumbled to himself, groaning as he found the useful tidbits of information he had been able to scrape from the story.

It was perhaps thirty minutes later, or maybe an eternity, before something finally broke the monotony.

"A Huntsman must be resourceful, clever, dedicated, and ever vigilant if they hope to succeed in this career. Who among you think they embody these ideals?" Port announced to the crowd. This was often a trick used to weed out several of the more arrogant students. There was always one. Though he was surprised to see two hands in the air this class period.

"I do, Sir." the two voices shouted in unison, before two pairs of eyes looked to each other.

"Excellent. Mr. Arc, Ms. Schnee please go and change into your combat clothing. Then return here ready to spar against each other." the professor stated with a tilt in his tone that made it seem as though he were smirking.

Weiss visibly gulped.


	12. Chapter 12

**In Gods We Trust CH 12**

* * *

Confident and calculated steps were those heard in the hall as two students walked down the carpeted corridor. Two pairs of Beacon uniform loafers matching step as they headed towards the locker rooms in order to get their weapons.

The face of the blonde Arc was calm as could be, not a worry left in his mind as he took casual steps towards the locker room.

The usually graceful steps of Weiss Schnee were less so than normal and her face was in fact marred with looks of worry.

"J-Jaune... we won't be actually trying to hurt each other... would we?" Weiss asked, careful to broach the subject of the trouncing she is likely to receive.

Potum turned his borrowed head and smiled at the smaller girl, a warm and gentle thing that would have made a plant reach for it like it reaches for the sun.

His words however were not so well received.

"Don't worry Weiss, I'll go easy on you." he said with a casual tone. As though it were a simple fact of life that he needed to. Which it was but try telling Weiss that.

"Excuse me? I am a Schnee and I do NOT need _anyone_ to go easy on me." Weiss exclaimed, regretting her words but too prideful to back down.

"Oh? So you want me to go all out? Are you sure you can handle it?" Potum replied, slowly edging Weiss into a trap she won't easily get herself out of.

"Of course I can handle it. I'm a Schnee. I also won't improve if I'm being doted on. I need adversity and a challenge to do better." Weiss proclaimed, finding a compromise between pride and self-preservation.

' _Hopefully that will have him press me but not outright destroy me in combat. I have to learn to admit he may be better than me or even... even better than Winter.'_ Weiss thought to herself, not noticing the twinkle in her companion's eyes, or the smile on his face _._ And what a smile it was. Well more of a smirk that would put a disappearing cat to shame.

His unhidden glee could be understood easily. Weiss had just set off his trap preemptively.

"So what you're saying is that you like it rough and you want me to pound you as best as you can take so you can learn to take it better in the future." Potum asked with the same smirk only now working its way off his face, waiting for the reply he so desired.

Weiss simply stopped. All processing power that would typically go to all conscious actions went to imagining what he teammate had just said, and trying to overheat as he skin reached a shade of red that doesn't seem healthy.

It was a steaming Weiss that fell to her knees, unable to stay standing as her brain worked out the two issues that were overwhelming her.

Potum was laughing against the wall. Not the painful laugh that leaves you without air, clapping your hands together like a mute walrus, but a humorous laugh as though something pretty funny had happened but you still had shit to do.

That kind of laugh.

It took a whole 3 minutes for to boot back up and when she did she gave Potum a hard slap along his arm.

Only to shake her now sore hand after.

The thoughts of his muscular body that popped into her mind after that were not wanted but also not unappreciated.

Weiss berated Potum for his statement, demanding that he not speak to her in such a manner ever again. He agreed of course but unfortunately that smirk remained on his face the whole time, which only served to annoy the Schnee heiress.

They walked in relative silence after that, quickly changed into their combat clothing, and hurried back to the classroom.

"Ah so you've finally returned" the boisterous teacher announced. "While I understand you students are young and hoping to experience life, could you two hold whatever it was you were doing with each other until after class?" Port asked loudly, causing all eyes to glance at the now incredibly red faced Weiss and the smirking Potum.

The boisterous laughter that emanated from Potum, nor the glare Weiss sent his way were not lost on anyone. The most socially adept students caught on though. There was a story there. One that a certain girl in sunglasses hoped to hear more about.

"I can see my two combatants are ready to begin. Take your stances and be ready to come at each other. Make this a spectacle to show just how great of Hunters you two are. …Begin." Port bellowed from behind his desk, looking at the two students who would be having this mock battle.

Normally things wouldn't go this was. Normally he would have the children fight a Grimm he had caught recently in order to show how quickly they can think and adapt the change. As well as test how well they can stop the creature from going after other civilians I.E. the unarmed students in the room.

But Glynda wouldn't accept his reasoning when she told him to stop having battles in his classroom.

Perhaps if he had elaborated better than 'to test their manliness' he would have been given a bit more respect in the eyes of the deputy headmistress.

Ozpin said he could do it dangit.

Anyway, since he wasn't supposed to have free roaming Grimm in his room he had hoped to have a student fight him instead. The fact that there were two students willing to prove themselves only made this easier on Port.

Speaking of said students.

" _Have you noticed what I did yet? Not just now but before?"_ a smooth voice echoed as it spoke, as though it continued on into an infinite cosmos.

" _You got her mad right, but wouldn't that be a bad thing? Now she's trying harder."_ another voice replied, this one less smooth, younger, scratchier.

" _Correct. I riled her up before the fight. and you are again correct. She will try harder. She will try too hard. She will ignore things because she is mad. Ignore obvious signs of traps"_ the smooth voice replied. A familiar voice. Potum's voice

" _And then you can trick her easier. I get it."_ the younger voice replied. Another familiar voice though one not heard by anyone in the room beside Potum.

" _So why are you helping me? Not that I don't appreciate it but... I mean. You're a god. I'm sure you have better things to do"_ the voice of Jaune Arc asked, echoing within the shared space of his and Potum's mind.

There was a ringing outside that echoed into the shared space, though dull and muffled as though it could barely reach its way inside.

" _Well I am borrowing your body. In exchange for that I am going to help you complete your dream. I am going to make you a hero. But you won't be a hero if I do all the work for you. So you have to learn. Your body is already as strong as it can possibly get. So now we must train your mind. Now watch what I do."_ Potum replied, feeling a bit of pride in being a teacher.

Perhaps that was another life he could assume, though his current host was much too young to ever be considered a teacher. _"I see... thank you."_ _

Weiss is absolutely livid. First he insults her combat ability. Then he makes that extremely risqué comment. Then they finally return to class but because of his risqué comment they took so long the teacher thought they were being inappropriate, and then the teacher exclaims that to the entire class.

And finally the idiot stands there with only his shield at the ready, sword still placed on his hip. As if to say he didn't need it against her.

Oh she'll show him.

with a quick flick of her wrist Weiss is standing on a white Glyph suspended in midair, where she launches away at break neck speed, rapier out, aiming for her blonde teammate.

The same blonde teammate who is pivoting slightly with his shield angled in just a way that-

It was only now that Weiss saw the error in her ways. The way the world seemed to slow down around her really burnt into her mind how bad of a decision it was to fly full speed at someone who had not only shown to have great speed, but also had a shield at the ready to deflect anything he couldn't dodge.

And while Weiss could see the glyph that would save her forming at the wall she was soon to impact with, she also tell that it would not form quickly enough to slow her down.

She could already envision her tombstone.

 _Here lie the parts of Weiss Schnee that we didn't have to wash off the wall_

Truly a terrible way to be remembered.

Weiss closed her eyes, not wanting to thinking about it, ignoring the muffled ringing she heard in her ears.

That is until she felt herself turning slightly, and then suddenly impacting the floor over and over again in a roll.

Then a whole realm of confusion entered her mind. And a constant string of the word ouch and some expletive words to match.

Semblances have some amazing abilities. That had never been in question. From forcing other people to calm down, to being able to lift a truck after being hit by lightning, Semblances are almost always interesting.

But there are intricacies to Semblances as well. Small little caveats that don't seem like much but play an important part in the powers.

Such as people with a speed Semblance much like little Ruby. Ruby's speed is a part of her soul, a part of her very being. the fact that she can not only process the data coming to her while running at her amazing speeds but daydream and think about things is an ability inherent to her because he speed is naturally hers.

However a Semblance like the Schnee Glyph acts differently. Their Glyph does not induce speed. Technically not even their time dilation glyph does that. All their Glyph does is launch the

This is why Weiss quickly found herself moving a Mach speeds but unable to stop herself once her target got out of the way.

This is also why her Aura would most likely not have been able to save her should she have hit the wall at the speeds she was going.

Potum had planned the bout to go something like this but didn't plan to get charged with assisted suicide. No matter how humerous the thought of it was.

Potum had stepped out of the way of the oncoming Schnee before she had fully left her Glyph. The bright white symbol having an obvious trajectory.

What he didn't expect is for the girl to come flying at him at nearly a thousand miles an hour, trying to run him through with her sword.

Sure he pissed her off but that seemed a tad much.

Something Weiss seemed to agree with once he noticed her widened eyes. As well as how quickly she was going and the very large, very solid wall she was likely to crash into.

With an accelerated rate of perception, Potum could see Weiss easily; with a bit of his 'Aura' he could move quickly enough to intercept her.

So he did.

Myrtenaster dragged across the broad face of the Crocera Mors shield, leaving not a scratch even at these speeds, though the ringing was annoying.

But already the shield was abandoned as Potum took hold of Weiss and spun her, slowly bleeding off her momentum until he dipped low, rolling her across the ground at something more akin to a tenth of her original speed.

Oh sure it wasn't fun but it would hurt a lot less than the wall.

And with that he stood back up, standing straight in a silent room, before kicking his shield at the lip, making it flip back up into his hand.

Then he set out to comfort his hurt teammate, who very nearly became a modern art piece.

The Eldest God of Death nearly forgot he was in a room full of people until a booming voice broke the silence.

"Well then... um... class dismissed." said Port sounding the least confident he's sounded in decades.


	13. Chapter 13

"Fuck shit fuck shitting fucking shitting fuck! Did you fucking feel that? Who the hell could that of been do you think is was Thanatos? Why would he be here? Maybe Anubis? Shiiiiiit! It's definitely a death god. It's probably about the Grimm! I knew we should have gotten rid of them as soon as we talked about it but then I was like 'nah I made something pretty cool here it was actually some interesting biology'. We should have totally gotten rid of them. FUUUUUUUCK we're going to lose out immortality! OH SHIT THEY MIGHT ACTUALLY KILL US!" These were some of the loud proclamations made by one immortal being as it paced back and forth across black clouds, his black converses kicking up little bits of cloud as he walked.

"What are you talking about? I told you creating soulless creatures was a bad idea but you wanted to keep them, refused to get rid of them and now I can't, all because you wanted some ReCoGnItiON. No one on the planet even remembers us anymore except for that fucking Ozpin asshole and then he's only told like 4 or five people. Fuck you!" shouted another, equally immortal being as it sat on a couch that rested above some white clouds, a football game playing on a TV a few feet in front of said couch.

"Well maybe if you had given me a reason to actually get rid of the Grimm we wouldn't be in this mess. No, you decided to be an asshole and only tell me 'they're dumb' and then go back to watching your stupid sports game that they don't even play on this planet. Where in the hell are you even getting the fucking broadcast from?!" The shorter of the two immortal beings yells back in response, finally questioning something it had never thought of before.

The larger of the two beings simply mumbles in reply

"What?! Speak the fuck up?" The paler of the two beings demands as he looks to the taller being.

Sighing, the larger teen leans back into his couch, covering his face with a hand of a more Mocha color. Running his hand down his face in an exasperated manner. "I've been grabbing the signals out of another universe." He finally replied, his solid jaw clenching in tense fashion.

There was a pause of silence

"We're not supposed to fucking do that! We're supposed to stay in our universe controlling this one world we were given, watching over things and not fucking shit up or taking from other universes or any of that!" The smaller of the two beings shouted in reply.

"I know, I know but it's sooo boring here. They never do anything other than fight each other or the Grimm and the worst part is that it's usually each other. The hell is wrong with them?" The larger of the two beings asks, veering off topic.

"A question not even I have been able to find an answer to, and I have existed for a tad bit longer than you boys." Replied a smooth voice, different from that of the two beings.

"Well that really doesn't help… wait… Bro, you didn't say that did you?" said the larger of the two beings, tensing every single one of his muscles in fear.

"N-no Bro. Wasn't me." Replied the smaller of the two beings, his body shaking as he looked to the area where the voice came from

And there stood Potum, in all his godly glory, no longer bound within the mortal restraint he had taken for himself, his crimson cape billowing in a breeze that did not exist. "Hello boys. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." He said casually, an easy going smile glancing across his porcelain face as he looked at the two before him.

* * *

As you may have guessed by now these are The Two Brothers, the gods that those who reside on Remnant used to pray to. Yes they are real. All gods are real. Yes, they are always watching.

The taller of these two beings is Chad, the older brother. He likes to watch college football from another universe and only knows the rules because of this. Thus he often gets things wrong. He's physically and mentally 18 and a bit of a douche. He will take selfies of him kissing his biceps without actually having a phone to take selfies with.

His brother is Gabe. He's physically and mentally 14. He's an edgelord and everyone besides him is an idiot, at least in his eyes. And yes he does in fact wear a Cookie Monster snapback. He doesn't know what it is but feels that he must wear it.

* * *

The two brothers cower away from Potum having sensed his position as a Death god, though not the magnitude of his power. That is until they realize they don't recognize him.

Chad, being the self-righteous douche he tends to be, broke free from his cowering first before walking up in front of Potum, chest puffed out like some sort bird trying to engage in a mating dance, arms bowed as though trying to bend something others can't see.

"Just who the hell are you supposed to be? You're not one of the famous death gods so what the hell are ya doin here?" he demanded as much as he asked, trying to put as much of a macho vibe as he could into his words but really just making his face turn red with how much he was holding his breath.

"Ah, well I came to your world hoping to have a bit of fun but I wanted to introduce myself to the local gods, as well as ask about these Grimm creatures I have been hearing about here. Who made them?" he asked, asking in only a polite and curious manner, not giving away the actual annoyance he felt towards someone making a soulless being.

"T-t-that would be me sir" Gabe replied lifting his hand as he took nervous steps forward, arms tucked in, looking like a small animal ready to bolt at the first sign of danger.

"I see. Well then… goodbye" Potum replied with an easy going smile, lifting his hand with his fingers ready to snap. The 'Wha?' that Gabe got off was almost drowned out by the loud snap that suddenly echoed across the many clouds.

And then there was no more Gabe. Not even his 25mm gauge earing left behind.

Chad did not appreciate this. Blasting forward with a crack of thunder following his sudden movement as he blasts towards Potum who simply raises an eyebrow in response. With a face of pure rage, that you usually can only find in an anime, he brings his fist forwards in a very obviously telegraphed haymaker, ready to strike down with a force equal to the weight of a mountain.

There's an explosion of air as his fist collides with Potum's unflinching face and a moment where Chad realizes his mistake, when all the bones in his arm are turned to dust. He cried, not quite like a bitch but it was a close thing. He fell to his knees, trying to hold where his shoulder would be.

"Wha-what are you?" Chad asks, fearing he may end up much like his brother. Fearing the man in front of him.

"I am Potum, the Death god" he replied simply, another easy going smile placed on his face as he began to walk towards the downed god. The bottom of his shoes clicking against the clouds beneath his feet. How? Fuck you, that's how.

"No, no, no. I've never heard of you. You can't be a death god!" he exclaimed, trying to brush off this reality as some sort of horrible nightmare.

"You misunderstand. I am not 'A' death god. I am 'The' death god. Now then. Goodbye" and just like with his brother Potum raised his hand, snapped his fingers, and Chad was no more.

* * *

Back on Remnant, on one of the balconies of Beacon, 'Jaune' stood, looking into the night sky, shaking his head at the thought of such idiotic gods. Even he took his job more seriously than they did. To protect and guide a planet you have dominion over, that is the job of a god.

"Jaune, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." Weiss called in a tone a bit sweeter than her normal one, an actual smile on the small girl's face.

Potum shakes the borrowed head of Jaune Arc, smiling back at the small girl he had saved from being wall paint mere hours ago. Had it been someone like Yang, whose Aura was specialized in taking damage, it would have been much less worrisome. But Weiss was more of a caster and her Aura worked well in conjunction with Dust and her glyphs. She was more efficient with Aura than most and thus her Aura acted as a fuel for her 'magic' rather than a shield.

Jaune shook his head, casting out his thoughts on Aura and the gods he had to take care of not even an hour ago. He focused his attention back on his teammate, enjoying the smile that seemed to rarely grace her lips.

"I wanted to thank you for earlier today. If you hadn't of stopped me I'm not entirely sure what would have become of me though I am quite sure It would have been painful." She said a bit breathlessly, as though she ran here. Her eyes didn't look up into his though. Her eyes were focused at the floor as she tucked a few strands of snow white hair behind her ear.

Potum smiled down to the young girl, noticing the actions of someone developing feelings for another quite easily. "but of course Weiss, I couldn't let anything happen to you. You're important." He replied, grinning a bit more when he sees the pink that shows oh so easily on her skin. He waited a beat, letting the silence wash over the two of them before speaking again.

"We should head inside. It's getting late." He said resting his hand on her shoulder to pull her from whatever fantasy she might have going on in her head. As soon as his hand glanced onto her shoulder she leapt forward, wrapping her arms around Potum in a tight hug.

Before he could mention it Weiss let go, immediately walking back to her room in a poised but hastened manner. Potum simply smiled as he watched the young girl walk away, having developed a connection to an interesting person, and that was the real reason he came to this world.

* * *

The next morning we find both team ABSR and LVNR enjoying a nice relaxing breakfast together. Nora was telling everyone about this dream she had lately while Ren corrected the information that got more and more outlandish each time she told the story. Black was hiding her face behind a book while she tried hard not to smile at the dynamic that Nora and Ren share. Weiss was busy filing her nails as, though every so often she would steal glances at 'jaune'. Speaking of Jaune he and Yang were having a teasing contest to see who could do the wittiest replies. So far Yang was losing, badly. It was very nice and a great time relaxing after the worries of yesterday.

That is until someone asked The Dreaded Question.

Ruby had her head set against her hand as she poked at the fruit that Yang made her eat with her breakfast. She had been thinking about initiation a lot and something she really needed an answer to popped up in her head.

"Hey guys" she called out, causing everyone at the table, and a few not, to look at her. She smiled and chuckled awkwardly at all the sudden attention before she got back on track. "Who do you think is the strongest out of all of us?"

There was a beat. A pause where everyone seemed to gather and process exactly what that statement means.

"If you mean pure muscle power then obviously that means me. I can throw a Beowulf around no sweat." Nora proclaimed almost immediately, flexing her biceps as she did so, a huge grin on her face. In unison the rest of the table, aside from Nora, looked to Ren. With a sigh he replied "It's true" giving no other information.

"Well if you think that's cool I'd like to see you punch a Deathstalker up into the air. I punched the thing higher than the Nevermore Jaune killed." Yang replied, pointing a fork with a bit of waffle on it at Nora for emphasis. Nora watched the toxic weapon warily.

"Sooooooo free for all battle?" Potum asked, smiling a little internally.

* * *

 **I did a thing. It took me too long to do the thing but I did the thing. I also took down 'An Arccident' because the entire thing was horribly written and forced. I might put it back up, revamped and reworked but not any time soon. Slak will definitely make an appearance in one of my stories some time but not that I am aware of anytime soon.**

 **Secondly I need more reviews guys. Tell me when I mess up words, spell things wrong, have bad grammar cause I hardly read my own stories and when I finally do I find so many fuck ups.**

 **Yes Chad and Gabe are dead.**


	14. sorry not a chapter

Hi guys, i know i haven't posted in a while. I wanted to say that i don't really have an excuse for that other than that fanfiction hasn't been the most immediate thing on my mind. I wanted to let you know that i will be working on them more now as i have more free time and it seems more interesting at the moment. i don't think i'll abandon them as they come up in my thoughts fairly regularly, but i don't want to Jynx it.

something i wanted to ask though is how you feel about Under Development? I'm looking back through it and noticing a lot of bad decisions in my system. i gave myself a more in depth system than i was ready for, and infinite stamina is just a stupid idea, at least in an all encompassing aspect. maybe if it were based around just walking and doing monotonous tasks that would be understandable but to be able to work out for 8 hours a night was a dumb idea.

with In Gods We Trust i need to do a fair bit of retconning as i've finally have a concrete understanding of who Potum is as a character, and how i want to plan things out.

I'll post again soon, within the next few weeks probably, as i work towards making my stories better. I apologize for this and hope you understand that i'm not at the level where i can make good stories without having to go back and reworking them.


End file.
